


Free Will

by swisscheeseroll



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Genre Shift, Gore, HyungWonho - Freeform, I don't like the character limit, M/M, Made to match formatting of Asianfanfics, Might as well be two fics, Read on asianfanfics for a better version I guess, Showki, Supernatural (?), changki, jookyun - Freeform, kiho, monsta x - Freeform, not what you expect after chapter 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 23,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisscheeseroll/pseuds/swisscheeseroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsta x had just finished their All In promotions. They get a month break before they have to train for their next comeback. Even though they were on break, they still had to train for their bodies and voice to keep up. Everything has been the same everyday. Wake up, get ready, eat, play games, practice, eat, sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Everyday, Wonho would watch Kihyun and Shownu talk. Kihyun would start touching Shownu's biceps. He always thought to himself "If I don't act soon, I'll lose him."  Not that he ever had him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help

**Author's Note:**

> It starts off with Wonho liking Kihyun, while Kihyun was in a relationship with Shownu. Some Jookyun, Changki,and Hyunghyuk stuff also happens. 
> 
> I decided to write a fiction on Monsta X. It involves cross ships. Showki, Wonki, Changki, Hyungwonho, Hyunghyuk, and Jookyun. Halfway through there will be gore). I'm just doing the foreword and description first. I will proof read, so any mistakes is due to my lack of knowledge of the english language, sorry. There will be a "twist" but I don't know how surprising it will be. I haven't written stories for a long time, considering I spend a lot of time writing arguements. I hope you enjoy it. If you don't enjoy it, sorry for the disappointment if you even had any expectations. I will be using Changkyun instead of I.M because I.M seems bothersome to type. Everyone else will be referred to as their stage name (Shownu, and Wonho). 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Beware of run-on and short sentences 
> 
> \- Short chapters 
> 
> \- Bad formatting 
> 
> \- This is not going to be what you expect after chapter 15 (Genre change, I guess?)

Minhyuk and Jooheon started an intense round of FIFA on their PS4. Mid-way through the game, just when Minhyuk was about to break the tie, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Minhyuk bounced and tossed his controller at Jooheon. 

"You don't need to be overly dramatic!" Jooheon complained to Minhyuk. "...hyung." He added, remembering that he is younger. 

"We need to talk... In private." Wonho tugged on Minhyuk's shirt, taking his attention away from Jooheon and on to him. 

The two of them stepped into the closet. "What is it?" Minhyuk asked with anticipation. 

"Well, you know Kihyun? uhh... I think..." Wonho paused hesitantly. "I like him." He started laughing nervously. 

Minhyuk bursted into laughter. "So, you want me to hel-" Hyungwon opened the door to the closet, cutting his statement short. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Hyungwon stared at them for a moment, then started closing the door. 

Minhyuk leapt to the door and grabbed Hyungwon's hand. He told Hyungwon about the situation as he pulled him in. 

"Hope you don't mind!" Minhyuk cheekily stated to Wonho. 

"The more help I get, the easier it will be!" Wonho smiled. "At the same time, it might get more complicated." He mumbled to himself. "What brings you here?" He asked Hyungwon. 

"Kihyun told me to get you two for dinner." He paused. "Getting back to the topic, aren't Kihyun and Shownu going out? They're always together and stuff. Anyways, we should get going."


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food catching game is the game where you toss food in the air and catch it with your mouth (or someone throws it, with someone else catching it).

At the dining table, Shownu and Kihyun sat beside each other, Jooheon and Changkyun sat beside each other, and Hyungwon and Minhyuk sat beside each other, with Wonho next to them. They were eating chicken with rice, prepared by Kihyun, with Shownu's help. 

"Let's play a game!" Minhyuk announced out of the blue, drawing all attention to him. "The loser has to feed the winner!" 

There was a mix of "Yeah!" and "No, let's just eat." between the six other members. Minhyuk thought carefully to choose a game that Kihyun would succeed in. A game that Kihyun is good at, but at the same time making sure that it wouldn't be too obvious that he is trying to get him to win. He remembered during their Rush promotions, when they went to Sukira radio, Kihyun was good at catching food in the air. 

"Let's pair up and play the food catching game! Whoever catches the most wins! I will be the host. Yay!" Minhyuk spoke like an emcee. 

The pairs were Hyungwon with Wonho, Jooheon with Changkyun, and Shownu with Kihyun. Wonho frowned at the sight of Shownu and Kihyun pairing up, but he knew what Minhyuk was up to. 

Shownu and Kihyun started first. Minhyuk held the timer and they began. Kihyun was the catcher and Shownu was the thrower. During the game, Wonho stared at Kihyun, thinking how cute he was, chewing in between each cookie. Changkyun left mid-way to go to the washroom. 1 minute passed and they got 52 cookies. 

While in the washroom, Changkyun had a lot of thoughts. A lot of thoughts about Kihyun. He felt guilty about it, and thought he should talk about it with Jooheon soon. Should he purposely fail? What if he goes before the other pair? Changkyun concluded that he would try his best if he's up next, and purposely fail if he is last. With this, he returned to where his members were. 

The next pair was Jooheon and Changkyun. Changkyun was the catcher and Jooheon was the thrower. The timer started and Changkyun tried his best. Their teamwork was good, but Changkyun felt uncomfortable with filling his mouth with cookies. It felt like it was going to fall out of his mouth. Hearing Kihyun cheering "Good job Kkukkungi!" from the side, encouraged him to try harder. They got 43 cookies! Changkyun was satisfied with the score, hoping that the next team would do better. 

Next up was the last pair, Hyungwon and Wonho. Everyone other than Minhyuk started cheering "Hyungwonho! Hyungwonho!" They had a quick talk of their plan, and decided who was throwing and who was catching. Wonho was the catcher and Hyungwon was the thrower. The timer started and their plan was put into action. 

First, Hyungwon tried to aim so that it would miss. Sometimes a little to the left, a little up, and so on. So far they've only gotten one cookie, thinking it was to obvious, Hyungwon started aiming correctly. Before they knew it, they had gotten thirty cookies in forty seconds. Hyungwon noticed their success, and started throwing at different angles. Wonho forgot about the main goal after the winning streak. He started to try his best getting any cookie he could. They finished with 46 cookies. 

"What were you doing?" Minhyuk whispered to the other two. Knowing that it was a rhetorical question, they did not answer him. 

It was time for them to do the punishment. Changkyun fed Kihyun, while Jooheon fed Shownu. Kihyun patted Changkyun's head, and he hugged him. Changkyun was excited, yet guilty at the same time. 

Minhyuk was not going to let this go. "Let's play another game, without Changkyun and Jooheon since they already lost." He knew this was weird, hoping no one would question his actions, but he was desperate now. He was desperate for Wonho and Kihyun to get together. 

Minhyuk was relieved, as no one questioned his actions. After all, it seemed reasonable, right? They decided to play the one-legged fight, or as otherwise called, the chicken fight. Each pair nominated one person and they fought. 

Kihyun wanted to play so Shownu let him play. Seeing that Kihyun was playing, Hyungwon nominated Wonho. During the game, Wonho would smile at the sight of Kihyun bouncing back slightly. The way Kihyun raised his hands up was just too cute for him to handle. Due to Kihyun's cuteness, Wonho decided to let him win. 

For the punishment, Wonho fed Kihyun and Hyungwon fed Shownu. While he was feeding, Wonho shook nervously, causing some food to fall into Kihyun's nose. He got up to get tissues for Kihyun, and allowed for him to blow his nose. Wonho apologized repeatedly, then went to stand beside Hyungwon. 

"You messed it up!" Hyungwon whispered, scolding Wonho. Wonho ducked his head and nodded in response. 

They finished eating, it was now time to go to bed. Jooheon occupied the washroom first. Nothing was different about the washroom trip. Everyone would finish getting ready for bed, then go to sleep. Kihyun was always the last one to finish up, since he had to wash the dishes. After everyone was done, they said "Goodnight" and went to bed. 

Jooheon and Changkyun slept together, leaving the extra bed for Jooheon's caps. Minhyuk and Kihyun occupied the other two beds. 

"Jooheon, I have something to tell you. If you are still awake." Changkyun whispered. 

"Mhmm." 

"I think I feel some attraction towards Kihyun" 

"Wha-" Jooheon paused, realizing he should say something else. "Thanks for telling me. I hope you change your mind, but if you really like Kihyun, then we can-" Jooheon sighed "break up." 

"I'm still unsure of what I want, for now I would like to stay with you. Especially since I think Shownu and Kihyun are going out. Also because Wonho has seemed to gain interest in Kihyun lately." 

With that, they went to sleep.


	3. Nighttime

Shownu woke up in the middle of the night to go to the washroom. It was his usual time, 3 AM. After he finished, he started to walk back to his room. As he walked back, he noticed Kihyun staring at the door. Mumbling some noises, with various pitches. 

"Sleepwalking again?" Shownu thought to himself. 

It was kind of scary but cute at the same time. Shownu went over and picked Kihyun up, taking him back to his room. He tucked him into bed, then returned to his own room. Just as he was falling asleep, he heard the television turn on. Curiosity got the best of him, so he checked the living room. There on the couch was Kihyun, eyes closed with a remote control in his hand. 

Shownu sighed, turned off the television, then carried Kihyun back to his room. This time, he decided to sleep with him, just to make sure he doesn't sleep walk anymore. Shownu was on alert, whenever Kihyun sat up, he would push him down. Not wanting to repeatedly do this, Shownu began to hug Kihyun. It's not like they didn't do it anyways. After all, they were dating. 

The next morning, Kihyun woke up slightly shocked to see Shownu by his side. There was a time in the night when he woke up and saw Shownu there, but he didn't expect him to stay there all night. Usually, by this time Kihyun would be up and getting ready. By getting ready, I mean waking Hyungwon up. Feeling the comfort of Shownu's arms, Kihyun decided to stay a little longer. His "little longer" turned into an hour of sleep. 

Minhyuk woke up, shocked to see Shownu with Kihyun. Making sure Wonho doesn't step in to see this sight, Minhyuk quickly woke Shownu up. Shownu got up, looked at Kihyun's peaceful face and then went to get ready. Changkyun woke up after Shownu and he tried to wake Jooheon up. 

"Hyung! Wake up! Jooheon hyung!" Changkyun shook and pulled at Jooheon until he woke up. 

Wonho woke up and got ready a little before Changkyun. The only ones left sleeping were Hyungwon and Kihyun. 

Kihyun started to awaken when the sun shone into his eyes. He was disappointed that Shownu was gone, until he realized that he had slept for an hour. Worried about how his members were doing, he "flew" off his bed and entered the other room. In theotherroom he saw Hyungwon peacefully sleeping. 

"Chae Hyungwon! Wake up right now!" Kihyun yelled before he almost peed in his pants. "Dammit!" 

After finishing his washroom trip, he started to try to wake Hyungwon up. After many attempts of pinching, hitting, flicking, and yelling, Hyungwon finally woke up. Kihyun quickly brushed his teeth and showered, so that he can cook breakfast. 

"What do you want to eat?" Kihyun asked for requests, even when he knew what he wanted to make. 

"Ramen, please!" Wonho pleaded. 

"Pizza!" Minhyuk bounced excitedly. 

"We'll get pizza for lunch. Wonho can eat ramen for dinner along with anyone else that wants to. I'll be cooking fish." Kihyun responded. 

Kihyun looked in the fridge to see what left overs and ingredients they had. Rice, onion, tomato meat sauce, cheese, and egg. With those ingredients he decided to make rice omelette. He added oil to four pans and waited for it to heat up. As he started cracking the eggs, Shownu entered the kitchen. He put his arm around Kihyun's neck. 

"What are you making?" Shownu questioned, obviously knowing what Kihyun was cooking. 

"Rice omelette." Kihyun responded, smiling widely. 

After the first batch was finished, Kihyun called out to the others. "Four rice omelettes are finished! Come and get it while it is hot!" 

"Let me help out by washing this pan." Shownu offered while grabbing on to one of the hot pans. 

"Mhmm." 

Kihyun finished the second batch and brought it out to the dining table. When he took the pans to the sink, Wonho came in. 

"Let me help you." Wonho stated. 

"It's fine, I can manage it myself. Go play FIFA or GTA." 

"Shownu always helps you, why can't I?" 

"Fine. Just this time." Kihyun looked at Wonho and smiled. Wonho felt a tinge of happiness when he looked at Kihyun's smiling face.


	4. Gym

Later that day, Kihyun asked Wonho to play GTA with him. While playing, Shownu came by and put an arm around Kihyun. They stayed like that, playing the game until it was time to practice. By practice, it means they were going to work out and sing/rap. 

At the gym, Kihyun stared at Shownu's body. Kihyun ran on the treadmill, did sit ups, some push ups etc. all while staring at Shownu. Shownu was using a lat pull down machine, while Wonho was using a weight bench beside him. Whenever Kihyun took a break, he would go to where Shownu was to talk to him. Wonho, wanting to listen in on their conversations, would always exercise near Shownu. 

"Taking a break again?" Shownu asked whilst looking at Kihyun walking towards him. 

"Yea..." Kihyun responded. When he got to where Shownu was, he sat down and stared at his arms. 

"I'm about to take a break too. Want to go sit somewhere else?" 

"Okay!" Kihyun excitedly spoke. 

After they left, Hyungwon and Minhyuk went to where Wonho was sitting at. They patted him on the shoulder to cheer him up. 

"Would it be weird if I got up and walked after them?" Wonho asked. 

"Would be kind of weird. How about you come join us on our break?" Minhyuk offered to Wonho. 

Wonho got up and followed the other two to wherever they wanted to go. He glanced back at Shownu and Kihyun, getting upset at the sight of them hugging. Hyungwon noticed this, so he went behind Wonho to block his view. He smiled and they continued to walk forward. 

"When are we going to let our members know about us dating?" Shownu asked. 

"I'm sure they already know. Considering how we are always around each other." Kihyun smiled. 

"It's just, haven't you noticed? Wonho seems to be after you these days. I just want to let him know to back off." Shownu stated worriedly. 

"I like you and that is all that matters." Kihyun reassured him. 

After that, they decided to go look for the other members to go home. They found the trio on some yoga balls playing around. Wonho raised an eyebrow at the sight of Shownu and Kihyun walking together. 

"Where are Jooheon and Changkyun?" Shownu asked the three of them. 

"Not sure." Wonho responded "but I do know that you and Kihyun were hugging." he mumbled very quietly. 

"What was that?" Shownu questioned. 

"Oh, nothing... my throat felt weird so I made weird noses to clear it." Wonho lied, slightly smiling. 

"Anyways, let's split up and find them so we can go home." Kihyun brought back the original topic. 

They split up and searched for Jooheon and Changkyun. While they were searching the first floor, Jooheon and Changkyun were on the second level. They were playing with dumbells and talking. 

"Last night, about Kihyun... were you serious?" Jooheon tried to confirm. 

"I was serious, but I don't like, like him. It's just a slight attraction. Think about it. He's productive, car-" Changkyun was going on about how amazing Kihyun was. 

"That's enough. I understand, but I don't want to hear it." Jooheon sounded annoyed. 

"You are great too. Your rap, you care for me, and how you can switch between aegyo to swag. You're like a full package!" Changkyun exclaimed, hoping Jooheon would be happy at hearing that. 

Kihyun overheard their conversation and smirked at the thought of Changkyun liking him. "Cute" he thought. Shownu creeped up behind him, remaining as quiet as possible. 

"What are you thinking about?" Shownu whispered into Kihyun's ear, expecting him to be surprised. Instead, Kihyun crossed his eyes and turned around to face Shownu, making him laugh. 

"I found them, was just watching them talk. They're cute together!" Kihyun told Shownu. 

They went over to get Jooheon and Changkyun. Then they searched together to find Hyungwon, Wonho, and Minhyuk, who were likely to be together. They found them still wandering around the first floor. 

"So Minhyuk, pizza for lunch?" Kihyun asked. 

"Yeah! Pizza! Pizza!" Minhyuk spoke in a tone like he was yelling but kept the volume down. 

When they got to Pizza Hut, they looked at the menu and made a consensus on which pizza to get. They decided to get five large super supreme pizzas, with a 2 litre bottle of coke. Since Kihyun would like a break, having leftover pizza that can last them two days is useful. He knew he still had to make Wonho his ramen though.


	5. Pizza

They got back to the dorm and set the pizza out on the dining table. Kihyun left to get plates for all of them, Wonho and Shownu following him after. Kihyun turned around when he noticed them. 

"I'm taking the plates out, would you please take cups out?" Kihyun asked. 

"Mhmm." They responded in acknowledgment of Kihyun's request. 

The two went into the kitchen to get the cups. Wonho was taking the cups out of the cabinet. Then, Shownu grabbed his wrists and turned him around so that he would be facing him. Wonho decided he should ask him now. 

"Are you-" Wonho spoke at the same time as Shownu who said  
"Do you-" 

"Go first." Wonho stated. 

"Do you like Kihyun." Shownu questioned, his voice stern. "I don't care if you do or not. Just understand that Kihyun and I are dating." 

Wonho kept quiet and continued taking the cups out. Shownu took four cups out, two cups in each hand, and Wonho took three cups out. At the table, everything was normal, except Wonho who looked upset. Hyungwon stared at Wonho for a while now, and decided he should talk to him about it. Just as Hyungwon was about to get up to walk towards Wonho, Minhyuk grabbed his wrist and fed him pizza. 

"Leave him alone for now, it will be better this way." Minhyuk whispered to Hyungwon. 

"Can we talk later?" Hyungwon asked Minhyuk. Minhyuk nodded in response. 

After they finished eating, they played video games and rested to let the food digest. Minhyuk was laying down resting, while watching Hyungwon play FIFA with Wonho. After the round was over, he passed the controller to Jooheon. Hyungwon walked over to where Minhyuk was and took him to the closet. 

"I'm sorry. I knew Shownu and Kihyun were dating, but I didn't want to disappoint Wonho so I didn't say anything." Hyungwon told Minhyuk. 

"It's okay, I kind of had an idea about it too. Is that all you wanted to say?" Minhyuk responded. 

"No. What I really wanted to get at is this. I have devised a plan, but I would like your agreement on it. It's not really a plan though, it's just. If I hang out with Wonho more maybe he will be happier." Minhyuk nodded. 

After this, they left the closet. Hyungwon played a few more rounds of FIFA with Wonho. They laughed and had a good time, Wonho was able to get his mind off of Kihyun. After this they started practicing their voice.


	6. Rap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the "rhymes" I know they're very lame and forced.

Jooheon and Changkyun left to their room, and the vocalists went to the other room. Jooheon started to rap his part in All In, and Changkyun joined soon after. After rapping some rhymes that they came up on the spot, they decided to take a break. 

They sat on the bed and started talking. Jooheon was about to bring up the topic about Changkyun and Kihyun, but Changkyun stopped him. 

"Let's just pretend that nothing happened, okay? I'm never going to leave you so please stop worrying." Changkyun reassured him. 

Changkyun decided to do some agyeo after that, making a high-pitched noise while creating finger hearts and winking. Jooheon couldn't keep himself from smiling at this sight. Seeing Changkyun's agyeo, he decided to do his own. 

"I love you Changkyun, da~bong!" Jooheon spoke in his high-pitched agyeo voice. 

Changkyun started laughing and made a disgusted face at him. They finished their break with that. While practicing Changkyun made rhymes (in english) with their names. 

"I am what I am, because I'm I.M. Changkyun is having fun with Jooheon. Pass me the honey because Jooheoney is here to hear what I have to say." Changkyun rapped. Jooheon patted him at the back and smiled. 

"Should we check on the vocalists?" Jooheon suggested. 

Changkyun nodded and then went to the other room. Inside the room there were only two people, Kihyun and Shownu. They stepped into the room and looked around. Kihyun and Shownu saw them and waved. 

"Where's everyone else?" Jooheon questioned. 

"Not sure. Hyungwon and Wonho started getting really close, then Minhyuk pulled Hyungwon out. Wonho followed them after." Kihyun responded. 

Jooheon and Changkyun decided to return to their room, since they didn't want to get involved with this. If they knew the problem, they would've probably done something about it. They continued practicing, then Jooheon suddenly grabbed Changkyun's hands. 

"I'm sure our fans already know it, considering all the hints I've been giving out... but when are we going to officially announce our relationship?" Jooheon asked. 

"Are you sure we're allowed to?" Changkyun answered with a question. 

"I talked to the company and they said after our next comeback, we'll be allowed to." Jooheon answered, smiling. 

"Then let's put it into the lyrics, we are in charge of writing the second verse, correct?" 

"Yeah." 

They spent the next hour discussing ideas for the verse. They knew the beat, so they had that to work with.


	7. Vocal

In the vocalists room, Wonho, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon were practicing together, while Shownu and Kihyun were practicing together. While Wonho was practicing with pitches, Hyungwon suddenly hugged him from behind. Minhyuk made a face to Hyungwon, but stopped when he remembered the plan.While practicing, Hyungwon was back-hugging Wonho, and Minhyuk was keeping an eye on them. At some point, Hyungwon started feeling really comfortable. As a result of this, he kissed the back of Wonho's head. Minhyuk was furious at the sight of this and pulled Hyungwon out of the room. 

Minhyuk took Hyungwon to the closet. He questioned him about his actions, but Hyungwon denied it saying that it was part of the plan. At this point, Wonho has left the room. He was now eavesdropping on the two. 

"Part of the plan? At which point did you say you would kiss him?" Minhyuk questioned. 

"Isn't it normal? You used to sniff the members until we told you to stop." Hyungwon defended himself. 

"Answer me honestly. Do you like Wonho?" Minhyuk asked. 

"No. Even if I did, I would still like you more." Hyungwon lied. "I am aware of my limits. Anyways, we're supposed to be practicing right now, let's go back." He continued. 

"Fine." Minhyuk stated, with annoyance in his voice. 

When they opened the door, Wonho backed up a bit, hoping they wouldn't notice him there. Luckily, they didn't notice. He then continued on to the washroom, since he had been needing to go. After closing the door, Minhyuk and Hyungwon began walking back to the room. The trip back was quiet and awkward. When they got to the room, Shownu and Kihyun looked at them. 

"Where's Wonho?" Hyungwon asked. 

"Wasn't he with you?" Shownu questioned. 

They shook their heads horizontally. 

"He probably went to the washroom." Kihyun concluded. 

Hyungwon and Minhyuk sat down and they continued practicing. When Wonho returned, he tried to avoid Hyungwon. In an attempt to make it so that it wasn't obvious, he decided to sit beside Minhyuk. Kihyun noticed the awkward air around the three of them. To helpimprove the atmosphere, he suggested to Shownu that they should go over there to bring the mood up. 

Kihyun sat beside Wonho, with Shownu beside him. They started talking about what they should do that afternoon and concluded that they would watch movies.


	8. Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream Wonho had was base off of one of their V App.

That evening, they heated up the pizza and searched for movies online. They had a vote, and much to Jooheon's dismay, decided to watch The Conjuring. On the couch, Shownu and Kihyun sat together, Changkyun and Jooheon sat together, and Hyungwon, Wonho and Minhyuk sat together. 

The movie hadn't even started yet, but Jooheon was snuggling against Changkyun. Changkyun patted Jooheon and held him tight. When the movie started, Jooheon grabbed Changkyun's hand and used his arm to cover his ears. Jooheon would sometimes glance at the television. 

Meanwhile, Shownu and Kihyun were sitting side by side. Shownu had one arm around Kihyun's waist. Kihyun held one of Shownu's hand and put their hands in his lap. He also had an arm behind Shownu's back. At some point during the movie, Kihyun started leaning on Shownu's shoulder. To this, Shownu leaned on Kihyun's head. Shownu started to hold Kihyun closer to him, encouraging him to sit on his lap. Kihyun was now sitting on Shownu's lap, with Shownu hugging him from behind. They stayed in this position for the rest of the movie. 

At the other end of the couch, Minhyuk was eating pizza happily with one hand. His other hand was holding on to Hyungwon's hand. Minhyuk wasn't the type to get mad for long. Wonho sat beside Minhyuk. Minhyuk sometimes offered him slices of pizza, which he gladly accepted. Wonho would glance at Shownu and Kihyun throughout the movie, sometimes making eye contact with Kihyun, and at other times earning glares from Shownu. 

Wonho dozed off for a bit, having a dream of something that happened a long time ago. His dream started in a first person perspective. Monsta X was filming V App and people were sending in messages. Some fan sent in a message saying "Kihyun, I love you." Then, one of the members read that message out loud. One of the members, which member? Wonho's perspective changed, now he was looking at the group in third person. He saw himself saying "Don't say that, because Kihyun is mine." He looked to his left (which was to the right of the Wonho in his dream) and saw a tall muscular male. Wonho recognized him as a member, but who was that? He looked over at Kihyun, who started fading away. His mind and body was filled with fear, but why? 

"Bwahhhh!!!!!" The loud noise woke Wonho up. "What a dream" he thought. 

After a while, he thought back. What was that again? Wasn't that Shownu? Why didn't I know him? He questioned to himself. When his mind was back on track, the movie had ended. 

"Let's watch 1408 next!" Minhyuk suggested. Kihyun turned it on, then they sat back and watched. 

Jooheon was okay with this one since it was less of a horror, but he was still scared. This time he actually watched, but he still held on to Changkyun. At times he still closed his eyes, for example when the protagonist went into the vents. He still enjoyed the movie though. Shownu and Kihyun were snuggling as always, and Wonho would continue glancing at them. At this point, Minhyuk was now full, so he just watched the movie, leaning his head on Hyungwon. They watched the movie, jumping at some parts, screaming at others. When the movie ended, they decided to discuss about random things.


	9. Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight horror, very mild. Sorry for the boring chapter. It might be a drag.

Before they went to sleep, they discussed about the movie. Not exactly about the movie, but about what they would do if they were in horror situations. They sat on the couch and came up with horror scenarios. The order they sat in from left to right was, Jooheon, Changkyun, Shownu, Kihyun, Wonho, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon. Starting from Jooheon, who didn't want to participate at first, but gave in after Changkyun's encouragement. 

"If you were dared to enter an abandoned train that was rumoured to be haunted." Jooheon stated his scenario. "I would scream a lot, and rap." He continued. 

Going in the order, they declared what they would do if they were in that situation. 

"I would go, but film my experience. I'd probably scream a lot if something does appear, but remain calm throughout the train."   
"I would've picked truth, but let's say I chose dare. I would go, it's only rumoured to be haunted."   
"I would take Shownu with me." Kihyun looked up at Shownu.   
"I'd try to go, but I don't think I'd be able to. Maybe I'd bring someone with me."   
"I'd scream, but I think I would be able to go."   
"I'd go if someone came with me." 

"How about a different kind of horror. What if you were trapped in a forest and lost all of your memories, other than the fact that you were trapped. When you get out, no one remembers who you are." Changkyun stated his scenario. "Since I lost my memory, if I had my basic needs I wouldn't try to escape." 

"I'd try to escape, who knows what would happen to me if I stayed... but I would stay if I was told not to escape. I would start my life over if no one remembers me. Scary..." Jooheon shivered at the thought of it.   
"I'd escape, but make sure I had all preparations ready. Hoping that my family and friends would remember me. Since they won't, I would just restart my life."   
"I would stay until it gets boring. I don't have memory of my real life afterall."  
"I would leave if my plan of escape is safe. Don't want to encounter any cliffs! If no one remembers me, I'd be disappointed, but I'll just restart my life."   
"I would stay! I probably would become friends with the animals that live there!"   
"I'd stay. If I was trapped there long enough to forget who I was, I don't see the reason why I should leave. I was able to stay alive." 

"How about this, you wake up and everyone around you disappeared." Shownu spoke. "I would try to look for everyone." 

"I would go to sleep again, hoping that everything would return to normal after I woke up."   
"I'd check the news, then walk around to see if I can find anyone."   
"I'd search for people. If I couldn't find anyone, I'd check the news." Kihyun paused "So, reverse order of Changkyun."   
"I'd call the police, stay in bed if no one picks up."   
"I would start coming up with all sorts of theories! ...and act upon whichever seems most reasonable!"   
"I'd search, if I can't find anyone, I would try to figure out what happened." 

"What if someone close to you tells them they weren't human and tries to eat you." Kihyun paused, then continued "I would try to convince the person that I don't taste good." He started laughing at his choice of action. 

"I would be disappointed in them, but at the same time feel regret for ever getting close to them. I'd scream and try to escape."   
"I'd try to talk to them, to confirm whether or not they are serious. If they were serious, I would attack and try to escape."   
"Depending on who they were and how they approached me, I would tell them different things. Ranging from 'eat me if you have to' to 'if you don't stop now, I will kill you'"   
"I'd scream, maybe cry."   
"I would scream and try to fight my way out of the situation."   
"I would try to reason with them, but if they won't I'd trick them. By reasoning, I mean offering an arm or make some kind of deal." 

"What if you were watching a movie, then suddenly got dragged into it." Wonho stated "Depending on the movie, I'd either live in it or try to escape." 

"No matter how happy or sad the movie is, I would try to return, to get back to my daily life."   
"I would wander around a bit, but after awhile, I would try to return."   
"I would return home, after all Monsta X wouldn't be complete without seven members."   
"If the movie can provide me with a better life, I would stay."   
"I would try to return if it was a horror, but if it was a comedy, I would try to make friends and ask if I can return anytime I want to."   
"I would try to return. Who knows how safe it is to stay." 

"What if scientist created a new breed of humans, and they started chasing you?" Minhyuk spoke loudly "I would try to fight it, but run when I realize our power difference, haha" 

"I would scream, run, and try to migrate to a different country. Since the new breed is trying to inhabit this country, right?"   
"I would run home, research about the new breed to find a way to fight back."   
"If there are only a few, I would try to form a group and devise a plan of attack."   
"I would contact the police and government to confirm the legality of this, and relax if I find out it is not legal. Which implies that the police will do something about it."   
"I would pretend that I didn't notice them and then quietly return home."   
"I would fight it if it is faster than me, don't want to lose stamina." 

"What if you woke up and bugs started crawling all over you?" Hyungwon stated his scenario "I would wake up immediately and scream, jumping off my bed." 

"Maybe I should do that to wake you up next time." Kihyun smirked after stating that. 

"No!" Hyungwon screamed in response. 

"Back on topic, I would probably do the same thing. Wake up, scream, but then I'd also wash them off."   
"I would brush them off of myself, once I get outside. Confirm if they are poisonous or not, then go take a shower."   
"I'd go outside and shake until they all fall off of me, then go shower."   
"I'd scream, then kill them once I get outside, showering after that."   
"I'd scream and run around the house like a maniac."   
"Depending on what they were, I would play with them. If they were worms, I would scream and get help." 

It was getting late, so they occupied the washroom two at a time to get things done quicker. Changkyun and Wonho went together, Kihyun and Shownu went together, and Minhyuk and Hyungwon went together. Changkyun and Wonho occupied the washroom first. Wonho used the toilet, while Changkyun brushed his teeth. Since Changkyun didn't have to use the toilet, he left after brushing. Jooheon came in and brushed his teeth seeing that Changkyun has left. At this time, the people who didn't use the washroom were changing into comfortable clothing, which includes stripping of all clothing. When everyone finished brushing, they returned to their room and slept.


	10. Fear

Minhyuk saw himself and Hyungwon holding hands, walking together to the supermarket to shop for groceries for Kihyun. It suddenly switched to a first person perspective, but to Minhyuk it seemed to flow nicely. His environment started to darken. Minhyuk looked up to see storm clouds crawling in. When the first thunder was heard and lightning struck, he turned over to see Hyungwon. He shrieked when he saw Hyungwon's eyes filled with a red fluid. 

His setting suddenly changed, he was indoors. The room was pitch black, until some—five large candles lit up around him. He looked at his hands and was horrified to see strings of blood between his fingers. Noises of people saying "Sorry" engulfed him. Minhyuk looked up, surprised to see his members, except for Kihyun holding hands. They were in a circle floating above of him. Thick, dark red fluid dripped from their eyes. They were starting to close in on him. 

He tried to run, but his legs were tied to the floor. In his attempt to run, he fell down. The floor was rough, it felt squishy at parts and hard at others. It seemed kind of sandy too. Minhyuk started digging into the ground, hoping to reach outside. His members were moving at a faster pace now, he continued digging. Most of his nails have fallen off by now, causing him to create a thick, bloody mess on himself. By the time all his nails have fallen off, he saw light. Once he stuck his hand into the hole of light, the pain stopped. He believed this was a good sign. Diving in head first, he entered the hole. At least half of his body did. 

The five members grabbed on to his legs. Pleading "Don't go!" Minhyuk ignored their plea and started kicking at them. The members pierced his legs, but gravity defeated them. Tearing at Minhyuk’s leg, they finally let go. Minhyuk let out a growl out of pain and fell into the light. At this point he realized he was dreaming. Kihyun appeared behind him, giving him a tap on the shoulder. Minhyuk turned around to see Kihyun. Kihyun grabbed Minhyuk's hands and rubbed them. His wounds vanished at the touch. Minhyuk's eyes teared up when he looked at Kihyun. He smiled at him, Minhyuk smiled back. Kihyun continued to smile, smiling so widely his face was scrunched up. Minhyuk instinctively felt fear, causing him to try to force himself awake. 

"Don't go yet." Kihyun whispered as he grasped on to Minhyuk's shoulders. 

Kihyun started smiling more widely, to the point where his face ripped. His mouth slit up his cheeks to his eyes. Minhyuk screeched at this sight. Upon that, he woke up screaming.


	11. Morning

Changkyun and Jooheon awoke to Minhyuk's scream. They walked over to him and asked "What's wrong?" Minhyuk retold his nightmare, gasping for air in between every few sentences. 

"Kihyun! Kihyun!" Minhyuk screamed. 

They glanced at his bed, but he wasn't there. Jooheon suggested they search the dorm, as Kihyun could be in the washroom or getting a midnight snack. They left their rooms simultaneously as Shownu who left to go to the washroom. After checking the kitchen and washroom, they looked around the dorm. Minhyuk was grabbing on to the two the entire time. They found Kihyun sitting on the couch with Shownu standing beside him. Kihyun turned his head, and Minhyuk shrieked. Shownu turned over, questioning why they were out here. They explained Minhyuk's nightmare, which caused Shownu to laugh a bit. 

"Why are you here?" Jooheon asked Shownu in return. 

"My usual washroom break. Kihyun has been sleepwalking a lot lately, so I checked around before I went to the washroom." Shownu answered. 

They decided to drop Minhyuk off at Shownu's room, since he had the nightmare. Shownu quickly went to the washroom, leaving Kihyun with Jooheon and Changkyun. When Shownu returned, he lifted Kihyun up and carried him back to his room. Jooheon and Changkyun now had the room to themselves. Feeling lonely, they took bedding and joined their hyungs. 

"What are you doing here?" Shownu asked them. 

"Camping." Changkyun responded. 

Afraid of getting another nightmare, Minhyuk held on to Hyungwon. Shownu made sure Kihyun couldn't get up, so he held him tightly. Changkyun told Jooheon that they should join Wonho, since he's by himself. 

"I'm satisfied with our group, but wouldn't it be better if we had an even number of members? That way, everyone would have someone." Changkyun whispered to Jooheon. Jooheon didn't respond, as he was already asleep. 

The next morning, Kihyun woke up and got off the bed. He went to the washroom, finished up, then started to attempt to wake the members up. Shownu and Changkyun woke up first, with Hyungwon still refusing to get up. 

"We're out of shampoo!" Shownu yell from the washroom. He glanced beside their toilet. "We're also running out of Windex!" 

"We'll go shopping today!" Kihyun yelled from the room. 

After many attempts, Hyungwon finally woke up. Kihyun showered while Hyungwon brushed his teeth. He cut open the shampoo bottle and scraped the sides. He then applied lemon scented body wash and finished up showering. When he got out, he dried his hair then brushed his teeth. 

For breakfast, Kihyun made ramen for Wonho. Looking in the pantry, he saw Neo-Guri bowls stacked on top of each other. Kihyun boiled the water, and poured it into the bowl. 

"Wonho, come here. I made your noodles!" Kihyun yelled to the living room. 

Everyone else ate pizza, leaving just enough slices for lunch. Kihyun decided to make stir-fry teriyaki chicken for dinner, since he already had the ingredients in the fridge. They played a few rounds of video games. Wonho and Changkyun started browsing the internet on their ipad, looking at memes. Jooheon peered over their shoulder to see what they were laughing at. He joined them on their meme search after seeing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monsta X uses Pantene Pro-V and Windex window cleaner, you can see it in their washroom in Eyedoll ep 1


	12. Supermarket

They left to the nearest supermarket to get Pantene Pro-V shampoo and Windex. Kihyun compiled a list of things to get. 

\- Shampoo   
\- Windex   
\- Wet wipes   
\- Toilet paper   
\- Chips   
\- Toothpaste   
\- Meat 

At the supermarket, they walked together in a clutter, with Shownu pushing the cart. They walked by the snack aisle and got some snacks that were on sale. There were many deals such as buy one to get one half price, and 25% off (limit 4). Changkyun picked up a chocolate bar and imitated the mascot's face, which caused the members to start laughing. 

Their next stop was to the shampoo aisle. They found their usual shampoo Pantene Pro V and picked up four bottles. Next to the bottle, they saw Dove shampoo on sale. Deciding to try it out, they bought two bottles. Next, they went to the washroom and home aisle, right beside the shampoos. There, they found toothpaste, toilet paper, wet wipes, and windex. 

Kihyun wanted to stock up on meat, since he saw some chicken and pork cheap on the flyers. By the time they got to the frozen aisle, only one package of chicken was left. They quickly grabbed the package of chicken, feeling disappointed. Wonho suggested to speak to one of the workers to see if they had more in stock. They spoke with the worker and luckily, they still had two packages of pork left. 

They continued to walk around the store to see if there were any other things that they would like to get. When they passed the fish area, the members were reminded of the time during Fan Heart Attack Idol TV when Kihyun pranked Jooheon. //////////// //////////// He took a dried pollock up to Jooheon and tried to get him to play table tennis with it. Jooheon jumped back when he saw the fish. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ The members laughed at the memory. 

Wonho looked at his members and smiled. He was satisfied with this. Everyone had their pairs, and he was the only one without a pair, but he was fine with it. Even though he didn't have a pair, he knew he wasn't left out, because Monsta X would always stay together. Always. He wished that they will always stay like this, as a seven member group. No more, no less. 

They paid for the items and went home. At home, they practiced, played for a while, then Kihyun cooked dinner for them.


	13. Another Day

The dining table was lively, with laughter and fun. Kihyun's confidence in his food caused laughter in the group. Even though, they all agreed that his food is good. The finished eating and started cleaning up. Everyone helped clean up today. They split into two groups, three members cleaned the kitchen, and the other four members cleaned the dining table. Kihyun, Jooheon, and Hyungwon were in charge of the kitchen, leaving the other four to clean the dining table. After cleaning was finished, they got ready to sleep. 

"Can we all sleep in one room like last night?" Wonho asked. 

"Let's all sleep in the living room instead!" Changkyun added. 

The members agreed to this, and took out bedding. The order they slept in from left to right was Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Wonho, Changkyun, Jooheon, Shownu, and Kihyun. They decided to tell stories before they sleep. The stories ranged from funny to scary. With that, they fell asleep. 

Wonho woke up at 1 AM, and decided he should announce his thoughts now. He woke Minhyuk up, inviting him to the closet. 

"I don't want to continue this Kihyun thing. He is clearly dating Shownu, I don't want our group to fall apart." Wonho declared his thoughts. 

"Then what do you want me t—" Minhyuk paused "Who's there?" He felt a strong presence at the door. 

Minhyuk walked over to open the door. He jumped when he saw Kihyun standing there, eyes closed. They figured he was sleepwalking again, so they carried him back. When they returned to the closet, they decided to leave the door open, to make sure Kihyun doesn't return. 

"Then what do you want me to do?" Minhyuk restated his previous statement. 

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know." 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, they woke up and got ready. Nothing out of the ordinary. For breakfast, they had rice with pork. After breakfast, they played FIFA on their PS4. They played it round robin style. Since they had seven members, Wonho would battle one of the winners from the first round. The winners for the first round were Hyungwon, Minhyuk, and Shownu. The second round winners were Hyungwon and Wonho. 

"Whoever wins has to buy the other person something of the winner's choice." Hyungwon suggested. 

"Sure." Wonho stated, smiling. "I'll definitely win!" 

Just as he said, Wonho won. Instead of buying him something, Wonho suggested that Hyungwon should learn how make better ramen from Kihyun. 

"It's for your own good." Wonho told Hyungwon. 

It was for his own good, Hyungwon thought back to the time on Mwave meet n' greet. He remembered Wonho stating that his ideal type was someone who could cook ramen well, someone like Kihyun.


	14. Agreement

Later that day, Hyungwon grabbed Minhyuk and took him to the closet. 

"I might...."Hyungwon paused “like Wonho, I'm sorry” He stated, looking down. 

"I knew it." Minhyuk responded sharply. 

"I'm going to be honest right now. We really never had much chemistry. Our relationship felt very forced!" Hyungwon spoke. 

"It's fine." Minhyuk paused, was it really? "So this is it then?" Minhyuk left the room after that. 

Hyungwon felt really bad about it, but it was better than keeping this relationship. He knew that deep inside, he had always like Wonho. After all, they have been close since No Mercy. He didn't know how he was going to face Minhyuk that day. Minhyuk wasn't the type to be angry for long, but he was scared of how they might appear to be awkward. Even if it was awkward, after a few days it should be fine, right? 

As for Minhyuk, he was confused. Was he supposed to be angry right now? Minhyuk felt emotionless. Maybe they really didn't have chemistry between them, he wasn't sure. His instinct told him not to get angry, the emotion he felt was neutral, but his mind, moral told him to be angry. Should he act upon his instinct or moral? Since his instinct was stronger, he decided to act upon that. He returned to the closet, hoping Hyungwon was still there. 

"Sorry for leaving abruptly. You're right, we never really had a connection." Minhyuk paused "You want me to help you with Wonho?" 

Hyungwon nodded, smiling unintentionally. He was glad Minhyuk came back and told him that. After that, they left the room together. On their way to the living room, Hyungwon told Minhyuk not to do anything too obvious like the game during dinner thing. He wanted to get Wonho himself.


	15. Ramyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this, because starting from the next chapter, it's going to be gore, it's pretty much two different fics...

It was dinner time, so Kihyun had to teach Hyungwon how to properly make ramen. Hyungwon made the ramen with Kihyun's instruction. The main problem Hyungwon had, was adding too much water, and not enough powder. 

"Chili powder does not make up for it, it only adds to the spicy sensation. It's a 1:1 ratio, 1 noodle packet to 1 noodle powder." Kihyun made sure this was clear. 

Kihyun gave Hyungwon a list of boiling times. Three minutes was average, any more than five minutes would make it too soft. Depending on who's eating, the preferable texture and taste would be different. Therefore, there is no exact "right" way to do it. 

After he finished cooking, he took the ramen out to his members. Everyone enjoyed the meal, complimenting his cooking. 

"It was thanks to me!" Kihyun bragged, jokingly. 

At the end of the meal, they helped clean up. Wonho and Hyungwon were washing the dishes, while the others cleaned other stuff. 

"Your ramen might be better than Kihyun's." Wonho stated "With a little more practice." He added. 

"Really?" Hyungwon spoke, smiling widely. 

 

After cleaning up and getting ready, it was time for bed. They decided to switch up the roommates today. Kihyun, Shownu, Hyungwon, and Wonho slept in one room. Leaving the other room for Jooheon, Changkyun, and Minhyuk. It was back to the same roommates they had at the old dorm. Kihyun and Shownu shared a bed, while Hyungwon and Wonho slept on separate beds.Hyungwon slept in the top bunk with Wonho claiming the bottom bunk. In the other room, Changkyun and Jooheon shared a bed, leaving the other bed for Minhyuk.


	16. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've just made this into two separate fics I honestly don't know what is going on, since I'm copying this from my original post on asianfanfics.

It was 3 AM, and as usual, Shownu had to go to the washroom. He finished up his business and left the washroom. Upon returning to his room, he saw Kihyun standing at the door to the room, eyes opened. Kihyun walked to the front door, presenting gestures indicating that he wanted Shownu to come to him. Shownu instinctively walked to where Kihyun was. Kihyun grabbed Shownu's wrist and pulled him outside. 

Shownu looked around, his environment looked familiar, but it felt different. He was mesmerized by a red light in the sky. By the time he came to realization, Kihyun was gone. Shownu started walking around, searching for Kihyun. Suddenly, he felt a tight grasp on his wrist. Fear was now overwhelming him, as his setting changed to white light, he started to question where he was. At this point, he no longer felt the grasp. 

"Kihyun!" He yelled, eyes closed. "Help me!" 

"Right here." Shownu heard a raspy whisper into his ear, he knew it wasn't Kihyun. 

Unable to control his body, he turned around. There, he saw something standing. The thing resembled Kihyun, the only difference being he was covered in webs of blood, and looked frightening. Shownu started trembling, it was a face he could not describe. The thing's mouth took up majority of it's face, with teeth so sharp, they resembled knives. The monster before him swayed side to side, as it crossed it's eyes. 

"Who... are" Shownu managed to chirp. 

"I'm Kihyun." The monster growled. "Yoo Kihyun, your sweet, little Kihyun." It started giggling. 

Shownu was shocked. This was not the Kihyun he knew. The Kihyun he knew was not covered in blood, and was smaller than that. 

"What are... you?" Shownu stated, a little calmer considering that it could be Kihyun. 

"I'm human." Kihyun paused. "The wonderful new breed of humans that will destroy all of humanity!" He started laughing maniacally. "After all, I can only survive by feeding on human flesh. They taste best when they have strong emotions of "love" towards me." 

"You're... not... human." Shownu tried to sound stern, obviously not being taken seriously because he was shaking. "You are... not Kihyun... at least... not the... Kihyun that I know of!" Shownu increased in volume to a scream near the end. He has nothing to lose now, if he was going to die, he had to at least say that much. 

"I'm human." Kihyun was becoming a little quieter now. "Human does not define behaviour! I might be a new breed, but I was born as a human! I became this way through endless experimentation!" He was now started to scream. "and I am Kihyun! Listen! I can sing!" Kihyun voiced out an ear piercing sound. 

Shownu was now floating in the light, knocked out from Kihyun's screech. How weak Kihyun thought to himself, maybe if you lasted longer, I would leave a vein or bone. Kihyun grabbed on to Shownu's wrists and took him to a room, filled with trees and nature. Flowers bloomed beneath his feet as he walked on the soft, pliable soil. Grass surrounded the trees, ranging from different heights, and different colours. Kihyun dragged Shownu to a table and tied him there. 

"We're in the lovely green garden. Soon to be the red garden." Kihyun spoke. 

Just as Kihyun pulled out some strange metal gadgets, he sensed a presence near by. Who would be here? This is my area, the border should be up. Choosing to go after the presence, he put the gadgets away. 

"Stay here and don't move." Kihyun whispered to Shownu, then kissed him. 

Kihyun flew towards the presence, stopping a few meters short. Within his view, he saw a tall male with white hair. The man was climbing trees and dancing on the grass. Kihyun recognized him, it was Minhyuk. He quickly changed his appearance and began approaching the man, thinking to himself, what's he doing here? 

"Hey! Minhyuk!" Kihyun called out. Slightly surprised, when Minhyuk screamed and climbed up a tree. Did I not change his appearance? 

"You're not going to turn into a monster like last time, right?" Minhyuk questioned. 

"What are you talking about?" Kihyun spoke, unaware of the anger in his voice. How did he know about new breeds? What was he and why was he here? All those questions developed in Kihyun's mind. 

"Last time, in that hole of light!" Minhyuk answered. 

"I don't know who you are and I don't know of the hole you speak of. Go back to where you came from." Kihyun yelled before turning back. 

Minhyuk felt that returning to his conscious self would be the best thing to do right now. He tried to wake himself up, however, he was put into a different location of the same dream. Inside a tunnel, he thought back to his conversation with Kihyun. He remembered Kihyun calling out his name, how could he not know me? Minhyuk continued to ponder on that, until he decided it was time to wake up, so he forced himself to wake. 

Meanwhile, Kihyun returned to Shownu. After pulling out his gadgets, he whispered "We're going to have so much fun. In a moment, we will paint this green with a beautiful red. A red so vibrant, yet dark. The perfect colour." 

Kihyun looked at his gadgets, contemplating on which one to use. None of them seemed appealing this time. He decided to pick a random one, it resembled dentures. Unsatisfied with the other gadgets, he continued rummaging the drawer under the table and found a knife, together with a sharp ladle. 

The cold knife against Shownu's skin woke him up. Even though he knew it wouldn't help, Shownu pleaded for mercy. At this, Kihyun only smiled. Shownu couldn't bare to look at Kihyun, who was in his human form.. Kihyun started at his arm. He began skinning Shownu. The contrast between red and white was beautiful. Every delicate piece of tendon, muscle and skin were laid gently on the desk beside him. Kihyun continued skinning until red fluid started pouring out. After finishing his left arm, he moved on to the right. This time, instead of skinning, he wanted to try something new. 

He began cutting a line disconnecting his arm from his shoulder. The arm was being held in a way that blood wouldn't leak out. After disconnecting the skin, he started tearing away at the veins. One yank, and the skin on his arm disconnected from his body. Kihyun lifted the skin and put it around his neck as if it were a scarf. Shownu's blood splattered on Kihyun. There was now a pool of blood on the grass, painting it red. 

"I really just want to get straight to the point!" Kihyun stated, smiling widely. "No matter how exciting this torturing is, I am getting terribly hungry!" He continued. 

Kihyun grabbed the denture looking gadget. He grabbed Shownu's lips, opened it wide and smacked the gadget in there. Counting to three, he yanked the metal piece and all of Shownu's teeth started falling out. Shownu gasped in pain, tears starting to trickle down his face. His glistening teeth were now shining with red. Kihyun picked up each bloody tooth and put it in a jar. Shownu's blood was surprisingly thick, coating the sides of the jar as the teeth were being plopped in. Kihyun opened and closed the jar repeatedly, satisfied to see the strings of blood. 

"Don't worry. We aren't done yet!" Kihyun screamed. 

Next was the sharp ladle. Kihyun grabbed Shownu's eye lids and opened them. He grabbed the ladle and stuck it in his socket. Slowly, carving away his veins using the knife in his other hand, he began to scoop the eyeball out. Just as he was about to move on to the next eye, Shownu whimpered. 

"Wait. Just let me see you, as the Kihyun I know before I lose my last eye." Shownu pleaded. 

Kihyun did as he wanted, even though he knew Shownu's last sight would be of Kihyun as the monster he is. Kihyun proceeded to remove his eye. Now that the fun was done, it was time for Kihyun to start the ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to contain myself so the gore isn't as bad as I wanted it to be. All of this is happening while Minhyuk is waking up. It's the time difference that allows Kihyun to do that much.


	17. Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore. Very mild. Honestly, I don't even consider this to be gore. The chant is from a language I created.

Kihyun changed the location, they were now in a dark tunnel. He made sure all of Shownu's parts were there and began the ritual. A purple dream catcher hung above of Shownu. The dream catcher filtered thoughts, separating nutritious thoughts, from unhealthy thoughts. The only light within this dark tunnel was the large oven behind him, which contained swinging knives. In one swift motion, Kihyun pushed Shownu into the oven. Upon hearing Shownu's cries, and pleads, Kihyun began to cry. Mid-way through crying, he felt content. 

"Why me? Why Shownu?" Kihyun yelped, mouth smiling, but eyes crying. "I can't remember anything, but if I ever find out who you are. I will kill you! What right did you have to experiment on me?" He continued screaming. 

The oven started bubbling, making noises like thunder. All of Shownu’s dissected parts were put into the mixture at this point. He was almost ready. Kihyun licked his lips, as he put the final ingredient in. He removed a feather from the dream catcher and tossed it in the bubbling fire. Blood enveloped the oven, causing it to disappear into the darkness. To finish the ritual, Kihyun changed into his new breed form, and began chanting. 

"Alleis tria naph trad, snu." The pitch ranged from low, to high, then ending at medium. The phrase meant "Become who never died, mine." 

Kihyun returned to the waking world after that. Once he went to sleep, Shownu's existence would disappear. By the next night, Shownu would finish fermenting in the blood oven. When Kihyun came back, he trotted to his room and laid down. Minhyuk was laying on his bed, waiting for Kihyun to come home. He knew Kihyun was back when he heard rumbling in the living room. Minhyuk peered into the other room, Kihyun was now back, but Shownu was still missing. After realizing that the Kihyun he met in his dream could be the real Kihyun, he went to sleep. 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

The next morning, Minhyuk woke up, acting as if everything was normal. He had an instinct that it would be dangerous to talk to Kihyun about his dream. In the washroom, he looked around, finding that Shownu's items were gone. After he got ready, he went to sit at the dining table. His members gathered around the dining table and they started eating. Looking around, he saw five other members. Even though Shownu's presence could still be felt, he was not within his sight. Upon remembering what he saw last night, he decided not to question it. No one else seemed to notice that a member was missing. They finished up dinner and went on to play games and browse the internet. 

At first, Minhyuk was going to talk to Hyungwon about it, but he decided to play it safe. He tried to act as normal as possible, restraining himself from mentioning Shownu. Apparently, Wonho was now the group leader and Kihyun's boyfriend. There was now someone for each person. Was it really a good thing? Minhyuk questioned to himself. 

|||||/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\||||| 

"Why do we have an extra bed?" Minhyuk blurted out. 

"Are you sick? You're acting strange." Hyungwon stated. "That bed is for the plushes we get." He pointed at the pile of plush. 

"Right..." Minhyuk spoke nervously. Glancing over at Kihyun, fortunately Kihyun wasn't paying attention. 

Later that day, Minhyuk decided to stay in his room. There were many encounters where he almost spoke of Shownu. For example, when they were talking about the memories when they filmed Right Now. Since Shownu did not exist, Kihyun was the one who had to stay at the hotel for that episode. For some memories Shownu was replaced, in others he simply did not exist. He stayed in his room, browsing the internet until nighttime came.


	18. Suspicion

That night, Minhyuk wondered where all of Shownu's belongings were. As a result of this, he decided to go check the main trash can outside. After a few minutes of rummaging through the trash can, he came to the conclusion that Shownu's belongings were taken somewhere else, possibly out of this world. Just as he was about to turn back, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. The touch stroked along his back. 

"What are you looking for?" The whisper sent chills down Minhyuk's spine. He turned around to see Kihyun grinning widely at him. A dream? Minhyuk thought. 

"I accidentally threw out something of mine, so I decided to check the main trash can to see if it was there." Minhyuk quickly lied. 

"Really?" Kihyun paused "What did you throw out?" 

"Just some stuff from a long time ago." Minhyuk paused to think, then continued "I was looking through some stuff and found an old pillow. I decided to toss it out, but now I want to keep it for memories." 

Kihyun nodded in response. Minhyuk suggested to return to the dorm. To this, Kihyun started walking back, Minhyuk following him after. 

|||||/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\||||| 

Meanwhile, Changkyun had a strange dream. It was morning, and they were getting ready. He just finished washing his face, when he came out of the washroom. In front of him was someone familiar, yet he didn't recognize him. The figure had a muscular build, with a face that was blurred out. Just as Changkyun was about to ask who the figure was, he disappeared and Changkyun woke up. 

He yelped when he woke up, seeing Wonho right at his face. Wonho pulled Changkyun into the kitchen, then into the laundry room. 

"I had a strange dream." Wonho started "There was someone else." 

"Hyung, I had a similar dream. He was tall and muscular." Changkyun responded. 

"Do you think we should talk to the members about it?" 

"I feel like Minhyuk knows something about it, he was acting strange earlier today." 

They rushed back to their rooms upon hearing keys unlocking the front door. They tucked themselves in and fell asleep. Minhyuk walked to his room, avoiding eye contact with Kihyun. Kihyun decided to return to his room too. After thoughts rushed through their minds, they fell asleep.


	19. Realization

At 2 AM, Kihyun woke up and left through the front door, into the hole of light. His setting changed into a vast ocean. Kihyun began walking underwater, his environment became darker as he walked towards a cave. Inside the cave, sea plants moved with the currents. As he walked deeper inside, signs of life started to deplete. When he finally reached his destination, there was a large jar on a rock. Kihyun walked up to the jar and slowly opened the lid. 

"Sorry." Kihyun whispered as he poured out chunky, red fluid. 

Pungent air surrounded the cave. Kihyun changed into his new breed form and dipped a claw into the red fluid. He lifted his hand and spread the fluid on to his teeth. 

"Blehh... What is this?" Kihyun growled with frustration. 

He proceeded to pick up a chunk. Lifting the chunk up to his mouth, he then licked it. He dropped the chunk into the pool of blood. 

"I never knew you would taste so bad." Kihyun began backing up. "I... shouldn't have killed you." 

Shownu's presence was felt nearby. "Shownu? Are you here?" Kihyun asked into the empty cave, hearing his echo in response. 

"Right here." Kihyun heard a whisper in his ear along with a grasp on his waist. He turned around to see a large creature. The creature had marbles for eyes, spiky arms, and a mouth of blood. Even in this form, Kihyun recognized that it was Shownu. 

"Why are you here? What is that?" Kihyun pointed to the pile of meat covered in blood, dripping down the rock. 

"Rabbit." Shownu responded "You didn't complete the ritual, did you?" 

Kihyun looked at Shownu, who was now in his human form. His face was full of confusion, he was sure the ritual was completed. Why Shownu was here, which part of the ritual he missed? Kihyun didn't know any of that. 

"I completed the ritual." Kihyun broke his eye contact with Shownu when he felt a familiar presence. 

Minhyuk was standing at the cave's entrance. Red light radiated around him. Free will he remembered.


	20. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ indicates beginning of flash back, ///////////// ///////////// indicates ending of flash back.

"Minhyuk?" Shownu turned around, following Kihyun's gaze. At this point, Minhyuk was lost in his thoughts, in his memories. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

There was a large facility, it was short but very wide. Surrounded by rushing water, the facility was half underwater. It consisted of a metal frame, which was a thick sheet of metal around the perimeter of the building underwater. Metal pillars boosted the main facility up. Soil was added to the inside of the metal perimeter to create a mini manmade island. To society's view, it was one of the first underwater houses, but to the residents it was something else. 

Two scientists worked at this facility, one professor and one student. The professor was referred to as Mr.Im, and the student was named Minhyuk. They had the goal to eliminate the world, or at least replace human society. Five times a week, they would travel to the facility and start working. 

The first month was spent doing research and basic experimentation, on hamsters. They researched on nerves, gene extraction and organ transplant. For the experimentation, they would switch the organs of different breeds, sometimes combining the organs to create a larger circuit. 

Once the second month began, they started bringing in more creatures, such as fishes and birds. Lungs were given to fishes, and gills were given to rodents. They waited for the bird to produce an egg, then injected guinea pig sperm into the shell. Before reproduction could be possible, they had to extract genes from the male bird and inject it into the guinea pig sperm. They experimented this many times, until the guinea pig sperm was finally able to fertilize the egg. 

After four more months of experimentation. They created the first new breed. Depending on what animal it was, the amount of gene needed to be injected was different. Using the formula that applied to the different animals, they combined it and came up with a single formula. The formula was then converted to be compatible with humans. 

By the eighth month, they started abducting humans for their experiment. Twenty humans, sectioned into two areas in the facility. In room A-1 the subjects were to become robots, artificial intelligence, robots with free will. In other words, living robots. In room A-2, the subjects were to become new breeds. Mr.Im was in charge of section A-1, while Minhyuk was in charge of section A-2. 

In section A-1, Mr.Im extracted their brains and connecting it to a chip, which allowed it to thrive without any other organs. The chip is able to produce wavelengths that fulfills any needs the brain required. The metal part of the robot was just a frame to protect the chip. While the robots had free will, booster chips created "natural" instincts for the robots. Instincts such as pain if someone were to touch an area near the chip, ideas such as world destruction, knowledge of weapons, and skills that would help in fighting and retreating were programmed into the booster chips. Attached to the back of the main chip was a trigger that would cause self-destruction. This feature was put in case someone were to get a hold of the robot and tried to dissect it. Another reason for the trigger, which Minhyuk did not know about was to self-destruct if the robots did not act upon their programmed instincts or ideas. 

In section A-2, Minhyuk started to examine the bodies. One of them, subject #8 intrigued him. Even though they were all injected with anesthesia, one of them continued to squirm. 

"Stay put and I'll put you to sleep." Minhyuk told the squirming body as he continued to inject anesthesia. Realizing that he wouldn’t fall unconscious, Minhyuk proceeded to knock him out with a chair. 

Maybe I hit too hard. Minhyuk thought to himself as he wiped the blood dripping from the subject's head. Oh well, if he dies, I'll just have one less subject. 

//////////// ///////////// 

"Minhyuk!" He came back to reality after hearing six different voices calling for him. 

"He disappeared." Shownu stated to no one. 

"Yeah." Kihyun responded.


	21. Exploration

"What do we do now?" Kihyun asked. 

"I'm not sure." Shownu responded. 

"It's about morning now, I think I should return home. If they wake up and realize that I'm gone, I don't know how to explain this. I could come up with some lame excuse, but since I eliminated their memory of you, you have no where to go back to." 

Shownu nodded, and suggested that he stays here while Kihyun returns. By now, Shownu has mapped out most of this land. After Kihyun left, Shownu started wandering around.So the new breeds created this place? That means I can build my own portion too. Shownu passed by tall buildings and vast oceans on his way to the edge. Beyond the edge was nothing, the world he was in ended at the edge. Nothing existed beyond the edge, no darkness, no light. It was something unexplainable, something you have to experience to know. The area of nonexistence was empty land for the new breeds, endless land. Shownu began to imagine his perfect place. 

As he imagined his area, it started appearing where nonexistence was. The first item in his land was a patch of soil with a large building on top. Surrounding the area were large trees and tall grass. Below the ground were rocks and soil. Above the trees was a vast blue sky. The land was sectioned into five, each section represented one season. The fifth section had the perfect weather. Depending on who was in the section, the temperature would change to their liking. Inside the building, each room represented a piece of geography (country, ocean, continent). The main level was a parallel version of their dorm. Everything was the same, other than the fact that his members weren't there. 

Shownu opened his eyes, amazed at his creation. He began walking inside the building. Inside the building, he explored the different rooms, then returned to the dorm. After sitting for awhile, he left the building and walked towards the new edge. At the edge, he imagined a chair and a table. Shownu sat down and began looking into nothingness. Looking beyond the edge, he was surprised to see a red light. The same red light he saw the day Kihyun abducted him, the same red light he saw radiating from Minhyuk. Shownu began imagining a path towards to red light, and started walking. Just as he almost reached the light, he was unable to continue creating the path. The red light was located in someone else's territory, a location very familiar to Shownu. Even though he was unable to see the land, it had a familiar presence, some place sad and scary.


	22. Memories

Kihyun waved to Shownu and began walking into the hole of light. The next thing he knew, he returned to their apartment, right outside of their dorm. He opened the door and walked in to see his members frantically looking for him. 

"Minhyuk hyung, come here." Kihyun demanded. Minhyuk nodded and walked over, eyes glued to the floor. "We're going to go somewhere. We'll get back before dinner time. There's left overs in the fridge if we take longer." Kihyun continued. 

Kihyun grabbed Minhyuk's hand and began leaving the apartment. He took him to a library close by. 

"Why were you there?" Kihyun questioned "...and there?" He continued, thinking back to the time in the green garden. Minhyuk remained silent. "Are you a new breed?" Minhyuk froze. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

"Mr.Im! Help! Subject #2 is out of con-" Minhyuk screamed. 

Minhyuk opened his eyes and found himself in a vast white area. In front of him, he saw subject #2 in his new breed form. The new breed walked towards Minhyuk and grasped his shoulder. 

"I wish that you will turn into what I am. Feel the pain of being a new breed." Subject #2 whispered close to his ear. 

The setting changed into a dark room, equivalent to an operation room. Minhyuk found himself on a dissection table. The new breed held a scalpel and began making its way towards Minhyuk. Using the scalpel, he began cutting away at Minhyuk's scalp. Starting from his forehead, the tip of the scalpel pierced into his skin. Slowly, blood seeped from the cut, colouring the metal blade. He continued to drag the scalpel around Minhyuk's head until he reached the starting point. Minhyuk's platinum hair flowed with the red of the blood. Blood dripped down his head, into his ear, and on to his face. He skillfully pulled away Minhyuk's scalp, revealing his skull. 

The scalpel was now submerged in blood. Subject #2 inserted the scalpel into Minhyuk's mouth, making him consume his own blood. 

"Doesn't it taste good?" The new breed chuckled. 

He then proceeded to cut Minhyuk's tongue. After removing every single vein from Minhyuk's tongue, he decided that playtime was over. Out of thin air, he pulled out a large wooden hammer. Using the hammer he smashed Minhyuk's skull open, causing him to lose consciousness. Opening his mouth widely, he hovered over Minhyuk's brain, slowly moving closer. He then, proceeded to pierce his incisors into Minhyuk's brain. Blood gushed from the bite and flowed into the new breed's mouth. 

The blood tasted rich, and felt moist. He began munching on little chunks of his brain. While it did taste a little gamey, his instinct loved it. The feeling of the chunks sliding down his throat felt extremely satisfying. After this, the new breed began tearing Minhyuk apart, eating him simultaneously. Blood and organs sprayed all over the room. After the meal was finished, he began licking the walls and eating the organs on the floor. 

//////////// //////////// 

His memory ended there. Even though he tried to, nothing else could be remembered. 

Kihyun stared at Minhyuk blankly. "So..." He began. waving his hands around. 

"Oh." Minhyuk responded, as he tried to remember their conversation. "Uhh... Yes, I-I'm a new br-breed." Minhyuk stuttered, unsure of what would be an appropriate response. 

"Great!" Kihyun smiled. "Is your target Hyungwon?" Kihyun asked. 

"Y-yeah." Minhyuk responded. 

Kihyun caught on to his stuttering. "Is this your first kill?" He asked. 

"Mhmm." Minhyuk responded. 

"Well, good luck." Kihyun began patting his back. "Still, how were you able to enter my territory? The border was up." Kihyun continued to ask. 

"I-I'm not sure. When I fell asleep, I appeared there." Minhyuk responded. 

"We'll figure it out someday." Kihyun stated, then paused. "Let's go back now." He suggested. 

The two of them left the library. On their way back, no one talked. It was silent until Minhyuk recieved a text on his ipad. He looked at the ipad to see a message from Mr.Im. 

Mr.Im : This is an urgent message. Return to the facility as soon as possible. There is a boat by the ocean, use it. 

"What is it?" Kihyun questioned, trying to peek at the screen. Minhyuk tilted the screen towards his stomach. 

"Oh, it's n-nothing." Minhyuk responded, trying to force a smile. 

"Alright then." Kihyun stated, with doubt in his voice. 

They continued to walk back to their apartment. When they entered the dorm, the members stared at them.


	23. Discovery

Meanwhile, at the dorm.

 

////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////// 

"What was that?" Jooheon asked to no one in particular.

"That reminds me." Changkyun mumbled, then looked at Wonho. Wonho nodded after making eye contact with Changkyun.

"Did you guys have a strange dream last night?" Wonho asked.

"Like another member? There was someone else, but my memory isn't clear." Changkyun added.

"I did." Hyungwon spoke. "We had a seventh member. I had a dream of him with us in the dance practice room. I also have memories of him being the leader." He glanced at Wonho, to see his reaction to this.

 

"I can't remember my dream, but some words come to my mind when you talk about that." Jooheon stopped to think. "New, and show."

A memory sparked in Wonho's head. "Shown-" His statement was cut short as he heard keys unlock the door. When the two returned, they stared at them blankly.

"Can we go out to eat tonight?" Wonho asked Kihyun out of the blue. "Just us two."

"Sure..." Kihyun responded, slightly confused at the random suggestion.

The other members ignored the conversation and made their way to the living room. They turned on their PS4 and inserted GTA into the device. The game turned on and they began playing. Wonho joined in after a few rounds.

Kihyun went into the kitchen, grabbed the leftovers and began working. He added some other ingredients in and fixed a meal. After wrapping the plates, he waited for it to cool down. In the meantime, he decided to join the others in the living room.

They played a few rounds, then turned it off to go practice. The members separated into two rooms. Rappers in one, vocalists in the other. Before going to the room, Kihyun went to the kitchen and put the dinner away into the fridge. When he returned to the room, he found Changkyun and Jooheon there.

"We felt lonely so we decided to drop by." Jooheon stated.  
"And stay." Changkyun added.

Kihyun gave them a strange look, then walked over to the bed previously owned by Shownu. He moved the plushes over to create a seat for himself. Practice was going smoothly until Minhyuk's ipad started ringing. Minhyuk looked at his ipad to find a text from Mr.Im. He stepped outside.

Mr.Im : I will explain everything when you get here. Right now, you have to go to Changkyun's room. Your phone is located in the cardboard box with the snake symbol.

Minhyuk : What do I do after I get it? 

 

Mr.Im : Call me. I should be labelled as [Professor]

Minhyuk followed his orders and started rummaging through Changkyun's belongings. After searching through many boxes, and finally found one with a symbol of a snake on it. It consisted of a small diamond within a large diamond, with a snake to the right side. When he opened the box, he found a familiar looking phone in it. Nostalgia rushed through him as he picked up the phone. No new memories were discovered, but he felt comfortable with the phone in his grasp. Minhyuk put the boxes back where they belonged and tucked the phone in his pocket. When he left the room, he found Hyungwon there waiting for him.

"You've been acting strange yesterday and today." Hyungwon asked. "What's up?"

"It's none of your business." Minhyuk stated, hoping to not sound too harsh. "We already broke up didn't we?"

"What are you talking about?" Hyungwon questioned.

"You talked to me about it." Minhyuk paused. "The Wonho thing." At this point he realized Kihyun could have altered their memories so that it never happened. "Nevermind, I was thinking of a dream." Minhyuk tried to not sound suspicious, forcing a smile.

"Whatever." Hyungwon stated. What was that? Wonho? How did he know I liked Wonho? "Let's just get back to the room.” 

"Actually." Minhyuk paused. "I-I have to go s-somewhere." Minhyuk left after stating that.

Minhyuk went to the staircase, and searched through his contact. Within the empty list, one contact was found [Professor]. He clicked on it and pressed call.   
"The truth is, I've been tracking the new breeds this entire time. I've also been tracking you. I'll explain it clearly when you get here." Mr.Im paused, waiting for a response. Not receiving a response, he decided to continue. "Inside the box that you found, there should be a letter. Tell Changkyun to read it. Tell him that it is time."

The entire time, Minhyuk had only nodded in response. At the end of the call, he stated "Got it. Bye." Mr.Im returned the statement, and Minhyuk returned to the dorm.

"Changkyun. I need to speak with you." Minhyuk yelled from the front door.  
"Coming!" Changkyun responded.

Minhyuk told Changkyun the information he was instructed to tell him. Changkyun seemed completely oblivious to the existence of the box. Minhyuk grabbed his hand and took him to the room. He began digging through boxes, to find the one with the snake symbol. Changkyun opened it and read the letter inside.

Come work with us. You will understand when you come. I've always wanted to pass on this goal to you. If you don't want to come, then that is up to you. Once you choose to join me, there is no turning back. I cannot guarantee that it is safe, neither can I guarantee our success.

Yours Truly,  
Dad {Professor Im} 

 

Changkyun was happy to see the letter, but it was too vague for him to understand. He looked up at Minhyuk hoping for a "better" explanation.

"Your dad and I have been doing illegal experimentation." Minhyuk stated, earning a gasp from Changkyun.

"And now, you want me to take over your experiments?" Changkyun questioned.

Minhyuk nodded in response. "What exactly is the experiment?" Changkyun asked.

"I'll tell you in more detail when we get there. For now, I'll tell you this. It involves new breeds and robots." Minhyuk answered. Changkyun grinned at this, it was his type of experiment.

Minhyuk promised that he would tell Changkyun more about it that night. They decided to return to the room after the discussion finished. The members decided not to question their behaviour. After they finished practicing, it was dinner time. Wonho and Kihyun left to dinner, while the other members heated up the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 
> 
>  
> 
> /\ ~(* )_  
> Snake Symbol : / \ ____|  
>  / /\ /_\ _  
>  \ \/ / |  
>  _\\_ _/__/  
>  / \/


	24. Trust

Kihyun and Wonho left to the closest fast food franchise, Mcdonald's. They asked for coupons behind the counter and settled for a two can dine. Kihyun ordered a McChicken with sprite, while Wonho ordered a Big Mac with coke. They grabbed the trays and walked to a corner table. One wall had different words displayed on it, the other side was a window. 

They began eating in silence. Kihyun finished his burger first, then stared at Wonho eating his. Once he realized that Kihyun was staring at him, a feeling of discomfort crept up on him. To rid of the discomfort, he decided to start a conversation. 

"Kihyun." Wonho started. "While the other members might not, I trust you." 

"What is it?" Kihyun laughed nervously. 

"There was another member wasn't there?" Wonho paused. "From your behaviour, I have a feeling you know something about it." 

Kihyun continued to laugh. 

"I've been thinking lately, and some of my memories don't seem to piece together." 

Kihyun maintained the same expression. 

As if he was trying to trigger something, Wonho continued. "Wasn't there someone by the name of Shownu?" 

At this point, Kihyun stopped laughing. His expression was serious, slightly worried. "So then tell me. Was there another member?" Wonho became more persistent. 

Kihyun smirked. His expression changing, as well as his tone. "And what if there was?" He paused to think. "Why are you asking me. Do you think I..." Kihyun got up to walk behind Wonho. He placed his arms around him. "Might've killed him." Kihyun whispered. Wonho shivered at Kihyun's voice, a sweat dripped from his head. 

"S-stop k-ki-kidding!" Wonho stuttered. 

Kihyun began to make his way back to his seat. "I thought you trusted me." Kihyun still had his sly voice. "Then why are you stuttering?" He questioned, mocking a disappointed voice. 

Wonho grabbed Kihyun's hands from over the table. "My memories aren't clear, but I remember that you two were close." Wonho muttered. 

"A memory that you can't remember. When you remember something, you relive the memory. Therefore, only when you remember a memory you can have that memory." 

"It works the other way around, Kihyun. You must have had that memory to be able to relive it, therefore remembering it." Wonho paused. "Don't change the topic." 

"I'm not." Kihyun smirked, then continued. "You fell in my well." he whispered. "You contradicted yourself. If your memories aren't clear, what you remembered isn't clear either." Kihyun paused. "The seventh member... doesn't exist." 

"He exists, or at least existed." Wonho paused. "And I still don't believe you would kill someone. At least not out of your free will." 

"Dream tonight and you will get a present." Kihyun stated, then got up and left. 

I would kill someone out of my free will, but you are right about one thing. I wouldn't have wanted to kill Shownu. Kihyun thought to himself as he returned to the dorm. 

Seeing that Kihyun had left, Wonho decided to pack up. He packed up but still sat to think over things. A present? Killing? He considered every possibility, believed in every possibility, yet doubted every possibility. The only way for him to figure it out was to find out what the present is. After he woke up from his thought process, he began walking back.


	25. Secrets

The members heated the food and took it to the table. They also prepared some instant rice. They gathered at the dining table and began eating. 

"You have been acting strangely these days." Hyungwon spoke, maintaining eye-contact with Minhyuk. 

"How so?" Minhyuk questioned, smiling brightly as he always does. 

"The seventh member." Changkyun blurted out. 

"You know something about it, don't you?" Jooheon added. 

"What do you mean?" Minhyuk questioned, trying to make a curious expression. "There are six of us." 

"We've been suspecting something. Last night, Wonho, Hyungwon and I had dreams of a seventh member." Changkyun paused. "Kihyun was missing last night, returning mid-day. Then suddenly told you to come talk with him." 

Jooheon nodded in agreement to Changkyun's statement. 

"He just wanted to discuss some personal matters with me." Minhyuk lightly kicked Changkyun under the table, indicating he wants him to stop this discussion. 

Changkyun understood the kick, and spoke "Let's finish eating, then talk about this later." 

After they finished up, Jooheon told Changkyun to come with him to the laundry room. He shut the door, and turned on the lights. Jooheon sat on the washing machine, patting the side beside him, indicating that he wanted Changkyun to sit. Changkyun jumped and sat beside Jooheon. 

"During practice and dinner, something is going on between you and Minhyuk isn't there?" Jooheon asked. 

"I don't if I'm allowed to tell you, but..." Changkyun paused. Minhyuk never told him to keep it a secret, but since it is illegal experimentation, so he decided to keep it to himself. "Minhyuk's dog ran away. I'm going to help find it." He lied. 

"Minhyuk has a dog?" Jooheon asked, curiously. Changkyun only nodded in response. 

"Then, you're going to Gwangju?" Jooheon asked. 

"Yea..." Changkyun paused. "Train." 

"Can I come along? It'll be easier that way." Jooheon asked, Changkyun responded by shaking his head vigorously. 

"Why not?" Jooheon asked, nudging at Changkyun. Changkyun didn't know how to respond to this. He began convincing Jooheon to stay home. Jooheon wouldn't stop nudging at him. 

"Fine then. We'll leave tomorrow at 4 PM." Changkyun lied. He felt bad, but he didn't want to drag Jooheon into the experimentation. 

Jooheon smiled, allowing his teeth to glisten, then hugged Changkyun. Changkyun got up to leave, with Jooheon still clinging on to him. After they left the room, Jooheon let go. 

Outside, in the living room the other members were interrogating Minhyuk. They were asking him about the seventh member. All Minhyuk could do was deny the fact that there was a seventh member. When they asked him what he thought about their dreams, he insisted that they only had six members. 

Seeing the scene, Changkyun decided to speak up. "If he says he doe-" He was interrupted by the opening of the front door. They all turned to see Kihyun entering the dorm, alone. 

"Where's Wonho?" Hyungwon was quick to ask. 

"Stuffed happened so he's coming later." Kihyun answered. 

Kihyun has been acting strange lately, so they just brushed this off. The members settled down on the couch, while Kihyun went to get changed. After changing, he began to walk to the living room. Just as he was about to sit down, the front door opened. Wonho entered without saying a word, and went to get changed. After getting changed, Wonho began walking to his room. 

"Sleeping already?" Hyungwon asked, walking up to Wonho. It was only 8 PM. Wonho nodded, and opened the door to get inside. 

Strange. Wonho would usually keep the members up until 12 AM just to play FIFA. Everyone other than Kihyun just assumed that he was tired. You're that eager to find out what your present is? It would be advantageous to you if you don't sleep. Kihyun smirked at the thought. 

They turned on their PS4 and started the first round. Kihyun challenged Minhyuk, and they began playing. The other members watched intently, cheering them on. Changkyun left midway, to go checked on Wonho. He opened the door a little bit and peered in to check if Wonho was sleeping. Wonho was staring at the top bunk, thinking of the things that have been going on. With every passing minute, Wonho is remembering another thing about Shownu. He was now sure of his existence. 

Seeing that Wonho was awake, Changkyun invited himself into the room. Wonho noticed Changkyun's presence and sat up. Changkyun sat on the bed beside Wonho. Just as Changkyun was about to speak, Wonho had already stated the beginning of his sentence. 

"I'm slowly starting to regain my memory." Wonho stated. Changkyun nodded, to show that he was listening. "Shownu was our group leader. I pretty much replaced him. He was an amazing swimmer and dancer. Shownu was like a dad to us." Wonho paused, smiling at the memories. "That's all I can remember for now, but I know he exists... or at least existed." 

Changkyun nodded at Wonho, unable to recall any of the memories. He didn't know why, but it was like his brain refused to remember it. Changkyun liked it this way, six members. What would it have been like with seven members? He didn't want to think of it, Changkyun liked things this way. 

Changkyun was about to speak up, but once again Wonho was faster than him. "Kihyun became different." Wonho paused. "The atmosphere is strange around him. Even if I want to trust and believe him, my body reacts differently. It reacts with fear, as if I could be killed any moment." 

"That's why you went to sleep early?" Changkyun asked. 

"No." Wonho stopped there and started to lay back down. Knowing that Wonho didn't want to talk about it, he returned to the living room. 

Jooheon and Hyungwon were now playing. Looking at Kihyun's proud face, Changkyun could tell who won. Changkyun sat down on the couch and watched Jooheon and Hyungwon play. Jooheon won the round and decided to challenge Changkyun. Changkyun grabbed the controller and sat beside Jooheon. After the game started, Jooheon started asking him questions. 

"How did it go?" Jooheon asked. After realizing how vague his statement was, he continued. "You checked on Wonho, right? What did he say?" Changkyun explained what happened, while Jooheon nodded in response. 

They finished playing and got ready for bed.


	26. Revealed

After making sure that everyone was asleep, Kihyun left the dorm to enter the new breeds' land. Changkyun and Minhyuk were actually still awake. Seeing that Kihyun has left, Changkyun got up to follow him. Before Changkyun could leave the room, Minhyuk grabbed his leg, mouthing ‘Don't go’ Changkyun obeyed and laid back down. 

 

|||||/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\||||| 

 

Kihyun entered the new breeds' world and appeared inside the green garden. There was a warning display in the sky, indicating that there was a new breed trying to enter his territory. Kihyun envisioned beyond his border and saw Shownu staring into his land. He walked over to the edge and dismissed the border. After Shownu entered, Kihyun put the border back up. 

"It's nighttime in Earth already?" Shownu asked. 

"Yeah." Kihyun responded. "The time difference is really something isn't it? By the way, why were you staring into my territory?" 

"I created my own land and noticed a red light." Shownu responded, looking around but the red light was gone. 

He thought that, maybe the red light could only be seen from his territory. In accordance to that theory, he invited Kihyun over to his area. They stood on the path in Shownu's area and looked at the red light. Kihyun mapped out the garden in his mind. 

"That should be where the tower is." He responded, still concentrating on his vision. 

Shownu suggested that they should go to check the tower. Before leaving, Kihyun merged the two locations. Merging required them to allow access to each other's land. Shownu's path became something of equivalence to a bridge connecting the two lands. They walked through the grassy fields, and passed through many landmarks. 

Kihyun's house resembled a small cottage. From the inside, it was large. It contained rooms for all sorts of purposes, including a dining room. Beyond the house was a dissection table, blood pooled from under the tables. Shownu shivered at the sight. He didn't notice it the last time he was here, but there are many tables. Some were stained with blood, others were clean. They continued the trip and finally reached the tower. 

The tower was tall and rectangular. It consisted of levels stacked unevenly on top of each other. The outer walls were covered in barb wire. It consisted of thirty levels in total, the red light locating on the twenty-fourth. The two climbed up the barb wire until they reached the floor with the red light. Kihyun lead the way inside the level. From his memory, this was supposed to be an empty room. To his surprise, the room was filled with a bunch of things that Minhyuk liked. Strange. 

Kihyun felt uneasy within the room. He decided that they should leave, but a hole in the wall caught his eye. The red light shone from the hole. Just as they were entering the hole, a warning signal went off. 

)()()()()()( 

Wonho finally drifted to sleep after minutes of tossing and turning. When he arrived in the dream, he was trapped inside a cage.This is the present? He thought to himself. 

)()()()()()( 

Kihyun stopped and Shownu just stared at him blankly, since he didn't get the warning signal. Kihyun envisioned the set of cages. One out of the ten cages was in use. He saw Wonho inside the cage, hugging his legs. There was a puddle of tears underneath of him. I thought I already allowed access to any human intruders! He thought to himself. 

Shownu continued to stare at Kihyun blankly, while he was envisioning the cages. Kihyun suddenly grabbed on to Shownu, putting him in shock. He dragged Shownu out of the tower and climbed down to the third floor. The floor consisted of large cages and high-end security. Different sensors overlapped each other in the facility. They walked inside the floor and found Wonho crying in a cage. Wonho looked up, face filled with hope when he saw Kihyun. 

Kihyun released Wonho from the cage and dragged him outside. Shownu followed them closely from behind. Kihyun lead Wonho to a dissection table, and tied him to it. 

"Make this your first kill." Kihyun spoke, turning to face Shownu. 

Shownu pointed to himself, making a confused face. Meanwhile, Wonho was having a rush of emotions and thoughts. He was overwhelmed with fear, confusion, and slight excitement.What was going to happen? Was I going to get killed, or...? Wonho thought to himself. 

Kihyun sighed at Shownu's confusion, and walked over to Wonho. He rummaged through a drawer to find some tools. Shownu curiously walked by to see what he was searching for. Kihyun held up a wide-range of knives, guns, bombs, and wires. Shownu quickly backed away. Kihyun sighed and began whispering to Wonho. 

"Which present do you want? Death, my presence, or an arguement about present time?" Kihyun whispered. 

Before Wonho could respond, Kihyun stuffed his mouth with grains of rice. He walked over to Shownu and handed him a gun. 

"You want to finish this as fast as possible, correct?" Kihyun waited for a response. After receiving a nod, he continued. "Use this gun." 

Shownu slowly walked to Wonho. After whispering something to him, he placed his hand on the trigger. A long time passed and Kihyun was getting impatient. 

"Are you going to shoot or not?!" Kihyun yelled. He stomped over and smacked Shownu at the back. Shocked at Kihyun's actions, Shownu pressed the trigger. 

As soon as the bullet was shot, smoke erupted from where Wonho was. Kihyun froze in shock at the explosion, that was not suppose to happen. After the smoke dispersed into the air, Wonho was no longer on the dissection bed. Maybe he woke up. That's why it's best to physically take them here. Kihyun thought to himself. Shownu hesitantly tapped onto Kihyun's shoulder. Responding to the tap, Kihyun turned around. 

Wonho stared at the two at a towering height. His arms were flimsy, similar to rope. He let out an ear piercing yelp as his jaws opened widely. Blood dripped from his throat on to his tongue. Kihyun glanced at Shownu, who was now in his new breed form. Seeing that he was the only one not in the new breed form, Kihyun also transitioned. 

The three were now standing, all in their new breed form. Wonho was in a state of confusion, but instinct told him to fight. Following his instinct, Wonho launched himself onto Kihyun. Kihyun dodged the attack and pierced his teeth into Wonho. Shownu joined the fight, trying to separate the two. He stuck his spiky arms in and pushed the two to separate sides. The new breeds yelped in pain. 

"Calm down." Shownu commanded. "I sense the same instinct to fight too. Contain it for now, we need to talk to figure things out." 

The three of them walked into Kihyun's house, and sat down. By now, they have returned to their other form. Once in his human form, Wonho began trembling in fear. Kihyun stared at him with a disgusted look. 

"What is there even to talk about?!" Kihyun complained. 

Shownu ignored Kihyun's question and began. "So now we know that you're a new breed." He turned to Kihyun "Exactly how many new breeds are there?" 

"How the hell should I know? After I l-" A facility... something... something... head... smashed chair... "Whatever." he mumbled. "I lost my memory, the only thing I could remember was being a new breed." 

Shownu turned to Wonho. "Do you know anything about new breeds?" 

"Uhh... other than the fact that you just told me I'm a new breed. Nothing else." Wonho paused. "I don't know anything about new breeds." 

The three conversed for a while and finally came to a conclusion. Something about, after they were released from the experiment, something happened which made them lose their memories. Kihyun and Shownu, well mostly Kihyun explained to Wonho the new breeds' abilities. He also told him about the killing instincts they have, along with the false starvation. Then, Kihyun suggested they go check the red light. 

The three travelled up the tower and entered the hole. After entering the hole, Wonho disappeared. Kihyun assumed that he returned to the waking world and continued exploring the area. 

The whole building was metallic. Kihyun had a feeling of familiarity. He continued along, finding a room filled with robots and a few empty rooms. Shownu was following Kihyun closely behind, still bothered that Wonho disappeared. They reached an empty room and it finally dawned on him. Kihyun grabbed Shownu's wrist and began running back to the entrance. Shownu was about to question Kihyun's behaviour, but after seeing the expression on Kihyun's face, he decided now was not the time. On the way to the entrance, Shownu caught a glimpse of Wonho with Minhyuk and Changkyun. When they finally reached the entrance, someone was standing there. 

"We finally meet again." The man stated, creepily smiling. 

"Who the hell are you?" Kihyun screamed. 

"Awhh... You don't remember me?" The man paused. "It's me. Mr.Im." 

A memory finally clicked in Kihyun's mind. 

///////////// 

Kihyun was suited up nicely, getting ready for his job interview. He woke up especially early to make sure he had everything with him. His choice of clothing was a dark grey suit, striped tie, silver watch, dress pants, and black leather boots. He styled his hair up, and made sure he had everything. After he triple checked to make sure he had his phone, wallet, and some papers, he set off to the interview location. 

The interview took place at a café. Kihyun entered the cafe and looked for his interviewee. After finding his interviewee, Kihyun walked over to sit down. They shook hands, then began talking. 

"Hi, I'm Kihyun. I am extremely pleased with the fact that you have chosen to interview me. If I do meet your standards, I hope that I would be of help to your company." 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mr.Im. I'm a science professor. There are many positions still open for the new company I intend to start. I will now start asking a few questions. They are out of the ordinary, but I hope you understand that it is helpful." Kihyun nodded in response. "Do you have any health problems that I should be aware of?" 

That's not that strange. Kihyun thought to himself. "No. I am a healthy person. I maintain a healthy diet and exercise regularly." 

"Hypothetically, if we were at war with another planet, what position would you take?" 

I see what he means now. Is he referring to if the company were to get into conflict with another company? "I would take any position provided to me. Whether that is fi-" 

"Great." Mr.Im responded, cutting Kihyun's sentence off. "You are hired." 

Kihyun immediately shot up and shook Mr.Im's hands. Who knew getting a job would be this easy? 

"Meet me by the ocean side tomorrow. You do not need to bring any of your belongings. I will take you to the company." Mr.Im ordered. 

They said their goodbyes and left. Kihyun walked feeling extremely happy and entered his house, tossing a briefcase to the side. He didn't even bother to change. He laid there, thinking about what happened during the interview. Then he remembered. What exactly did I even apply for? I remember I saw a "now hiring" article, but it never stated what the job was. Oh well, I got hired and that's all that matters. 

Kihyun got up, changed and prepared breakfast. For the entire day, he stayed in his house and browsed the internet. When nighttime came, Kihyun settled into bed and drifted off to sleep. 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Kihyun got up and washed up. After washing himself, he prepared breakfast. Immediately after finishing breakfast, Kihyun left his house and went to the ocean side. There, he saw two other people standing with Mr.Im. He quickened his pace and went to stand with them. 

"That's everyone." Mr.Im stated, before gesturing for them to get on the boat. 

The trip was calming. On the boat, he conversed and got to know the other two people that got hired. They talked about their hobbies and favourite things. 

"Hi! I am Kihyun, who are you?" 

"I am Wonho." Wonho stated. "...And I'm Hyungwon." Hyungwon added. 

The trip took about 8 hours. When they arrived at the facility, the boat sailed into the building. The three got off and followed Mr.Im to their assigned spots. 

"Minhyuk here will take you to your workplace. Even if things get uncomfortable, obey him." Mr.Im ordered. 

The three followed Minhyuk into a room that was labelled A-2. Inside the room, they saw five other people. The walls had velcro straps and chains connected to them. Kihyun started feeling unsure about this job, but he's gone this far, it's not like he can just dive into the ocean and swim back. 

"I will assign numbers to the eight of you. Line up against that wall." Minhyuk pointed to a wall, the only wall absent of velcro and chains. Minhyuk announced the numbers, and the employees walked up to get their number tags. 

Jooheon : #1   
Wonho : #2   
Kwangji : #3   
Hyungwon : #4   
Yoonho : #5   
Minkyun : #6   
Gunhee : #7   
Kihyun : #8 

According to Minhyuk, the first day was for them to get to know each other. Upstairs, there was a room with ten beds. Each bed had a number assigned to it. The employees were to go to their assigned beds. Everything was provided for them, from washroom amenities to food. 

For dinner, they were called over to a dining room. High-quality food was provided. They finished eating and returned to the room. The people conversed, while Kihyun decided to keep to himself. Kihyun laid down and thought over his day. 

It was an amazing place, it was like he was being taken care of. There has to be something up with this though. Why would they provide him, and the other people with all this high-quality stuff? Something has to be advantageous to them. Maybe whatever it is, would also be advantageous to Kihyun and the other employees? 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, two other employees arrived in the facility. They were assigned numbers nine and ten. 

Seokwon : #9   
Yoosu : #10 

They were invited into the velcro room. When Kihyun stepped into the room, he realized that whatever the employers planned would not be advantageous to them. Seokwon and Yoosu were chained up to the wall. Minhyuk stepped behind them and locked the door. After tying and chaining up numbers one through seven, Kihyun was next. He quietly obeyed Minhyuk's pull and got himself chained up, beside number seven and nine. Minhyuk started from number one, and injected the employees with anesthesia. Kihyun knew from his experience with the dentist, that he didn't react to anesthesia the way most people do. 

When Minhyuk injected Kihyun, he decided it was best to stay still and pretend that it had an effect on him. Minhyuk just finished injecting subject number ten, when Kihyun's vaccinatio wound started itching. Even though he tried not to let the irritation get to him, his body instinctively jerked. 

"Stay put and I'll put you to sleep!" Kihyun heard Minhyuk speak. 

Minhyuk continued to repeatedly pierce needles into Kihyun, injecting anesthesia. Kihyun, himself was surprised at his immunity to anesthesia. 

"It's not go-" Kihyun's statement was cut off as he felt a chair smash against his head. 

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

The last memory he had, was of Wonho releasing him. 

|||||/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\||||| 

Kihyun awoken from his thoughts when Shownu tugged on his wrist. He knew it was best to not fight without a plan. He increased the grip on Shownu's wrist and charged at the man. On his sixth step, he transitioned into his new breed form. Using his large sharp teeth, he bit Mr.Im and tossed him to the side. They ran back to the new breeds' world. Immediately after they returned, Kihyun blocked up the hole. He maintained his grip on Shownu, and returned them to Earth.


	27. Dividing

Meanwhile, at the dorm. Note: THe boat is invisible but he is not… 

////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////// 

Minhyuk laid down and waited until he made sure Kihyun had left the dorm. He walked over to Changkyun and tapped him on the shoulder. Changkyun got up and followed Minhyuk into the closet. Jooheon woke up to see two figures leaving. He left the room and followed the two, close enough to know where they were leaving to, but far enough so they wouldn’t notice him. . 

"We're going to leave in an hour, we have all the necessities there, you don't have to pack anything." Minhyuk stated to Changkyun. 

"You told me you would tell me more about it." Changkyun pestered Minhyuk. 

"I honestly don't remember much about it either. Mr.Im said that he would tell me more about it when we arrive. However, I do know this." Minhyuk paused to form his sentences. "We did have a seventh member. His name was Shownu, he became a new breed after Kihyun consumed him. Kihyun and Wonho are also new breeds." 

Changkyun stared at Minhyuk in shock, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to think. Should he be mad at Minhyuk for turning people into new breeds, then start living alongside them? Should he decline the offer to join the experiment, or should he join the experiment for the experience? 

Jooheon opened the door which caused Changkyun to flinch, moving out of his frozen state. "I thought you said Minhyuk lost his dog?" Jooheon questioned. 

"Eh.. uhh.. uuhmm.." Was all that Changkyun managed to squeak out. 

"What’s all this about illegal experimentation?" Jooheon paused. "You serious? You know how much trouble you could get into! ...and you're dragging Changkyun into this!" 

"I chose to join the experiment!" Changkyun yelled, unintentionally. 

Jooheon froze in shock, as Minhyuk and Changkyun left the closet. What could he do? Changkyun had already made his choice. Jooheon didn't want to keep Changkyun from doing what he wanted. 

)()()()()()( 

The next thing Wonho realizes after stepping into the hole is that he's back at the dorm, awake. He hears Changkyun screaming and leaves his room, to see the two rush to the front door. Without thinking, Wonho pushed on the door, to prevent it from opening. 

)()()()()()( 

Minhyuk tugged on the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. "Where are you going?" They heard Wonho ask in the darkness. 

Minhyuk avoided the question, pretending he didn't hear Wonho. "I never told Kihyun, but I remembered the moment I transitioned into my new breed form. You were the one who made us like this weren't you?" Wonho stated, then let go of the door. 

Minhyuk grabbed Changkyun's wrist and ran out the front door, entering the new breed world. "Where are we?" Changkyun asked. 

"Short-cut." Minhyuk responded. 

Minhyuk has now let go of Changkyun's wrist. They were walking towards some sort of edge. Beyond the edge was an ocean, with a dock. There was a single boat in the dock. As they walked closer to the boat, Changkyun recognized a familiar snake symbol on the side of the boat. The two got on the boat, with Minhyuk in the control room. They sailed into a cave that illuminated with red. The next thing they knew they were in a facility. 

)()()()()()( 

Wonho had followed the two into the new breeds' world. He remembered discussing with Kihyun and Shownu about the new breeds' abilities. He waited until Minhyuk and Changkyun set sail before he created his own boat. A large boat, unseen by those he doesn't allow to see. 

He followed Minhyuk and Changkyun closely behind, while making sure that no one sees him. They entered a cave, with a red light that he is familiar with. He dismissed the boat and entered the facility within the cave. He followed behind Minhyuk and Changkyun, not afraid of getting his presence known. At this point, even if they realize he's there and try to attack, he can easily fight back or retreat, now that he knows where to go to enter the facility. 

While walking, he caught a glimpse of Kihyun and Shownu. Who's side are they on? Wonho decided to follow them instead. He was close enough to see, but not close enough to hear. Kihyun was arguing with Mr.Im, then began charging to the hole behind Mr.Im. From this sight, Wonho could assume that they were on his— the new breed's side. Mr.Im began walking in his direction, this caused Wonho to run and hide somewhere in the facility. 

)()()()()()( 

Changkyun and Minhyuk continued walking, ignoring the presence behind them. Sometime during their walk, the presence disappeared. They continued walking, with Minhyuk leading the way. They finally arrived at the location, a meeting room. They seated themselves at one end of the table, waiting for Mr.Im to arrive. 

Mr.Im arrived and began explaining the situation immediately, without any greetings or introductions. "I've been tracking the new breeds ever since we released our four most promising new breeds. I tracked them using Minhyuk. How I did it is not important right now. Kihyun will mostly attack us soon, but don't worry, the robots will defend us. For the new breeds that hadn't been released, I turned them into robots!" 

After he finished explaining, he gestured for them to leave. "Why? ...Why are you experimenting this?" Changkyun asked. 

"I'll tell you another time, for now be on your guard." Mr.Im responded. 

Changkyun still wanted to know why, but he knew it would be best not to annoy his dad. He got up and left after Minhyuk. 

)()()()()()( 

Wonho entered a room with a large table and many chairs. The dusty table indicated that the room hasn't been in usage for a while. He decided to sit in a corner and wait for a moment to escape. Suddenly, the door opened and he caught a glimpse of Minhyuk and Changkyun. He quickly scurried under the table to keep from being seen. 

Mr.Im entered the room soon after and they began talking. Kihyun! I have to return and let Kihyun know! Wonho thought to himself. 

After the people left, Wonho got up from under the table. He peeked outside to make sure they weren't within view and ran out. His main goal right now was to leave this facility. He ran out the entrance and arrived on his invisible boat in the cave. 

)()()()()()( 

"Oh!" Minhyuk exclaimed, the other two stared at him. "He escaped." 

"You mean the thing that just triggered our alarm system?" Mr.Im asked. 

They were being way to calm about this. Changkyun thought. "You're just going to let him go?" He asked. 

"That depends on if he can survive that.” Mr.Im answered. 

Changkyun was about to ask what that was, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer, so he kept it to himself. Maybe he'll asked Minhyuk later. 

 

|||||/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\||||| 

 

Mr.Im assigned a room to Changkyun and Minhyuk, then they went to sleep. Changkyun snuggled into his blanket, the mattress was much more comfortable compared to the one he had at the dorm. 

"Minhyuk." Changkyun started. "Are you asleep yet?" He asked. 

"No." Minhyuk responded. 

"It's been bothering me for awhi-” Changkyun paused. “What is that?” His voice became uneasy. 

"You mean the thing Mr.Im talked about?" Minhyuk paused. "I'm not sure either." 

"No!" Changkyun yelled. "That!" 

Minhyuk opened his eyes to see Changkyun pointing at something. He followed his finger and saw a large— something staring at them. 

It didn't have eyes, but they could feel its stare. It was blue and large. The thing twitched, resembling a heart beat. Changkyun shivering with fear and shock, while Minhyuk was too sleepy to really care. They were protected by a large, thick piece of glass anyways. 

"Just go to sleep. We can ask Mr.Im tomorrow." Minhyuk stated, drifting off to sleep right after. 

How can he be so calm? Changkyun asked to himself. He then tip toed over to Minhyuk's bed and tucked himself in beside him. 

)()()()()()( 

Wonho was really close to shore, he could see the land. Just as he was about to speed up, a shadow casted upon him. He looked up to see a large blue thing. The thing was searching for something. The next thing he knew, his instincts acted for him. A net was thrown over the blue thing and he sped up. He finally reached shore and began running. Somewhere along his run, he found an area that seemed safe a slipped himself in. Then, he remembered, how was he going to get back? He continued walking and encountered something that seemed like a map. Beside the large map were brochures. He picked one up and began reading it. 

Light is required for us to see. The white tunnel connects us from the waking world and dreaming world. The red light is part of the formula that helped the dreaming world to manifest. 

"What is this?" Wonho thought out loud. "I'm conf-" White light! Wonho remembered. When I followed Minhyuk here, I was within white light. Wonho then imagined a hole, a tunnel of white light. 

"Where do you want to go?" He heard a voice in his head. 

Back to the dorm. In the waking world, Earth. He thought as he envisioned the dorm. 

The next thing he knew, he was back at the dorm. He quickly walked to the living room to find four of his members talking. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

If it's confusing, the facility is also in the waking world. Which means, the amount of time he spent in the facility is the same amount of time that the members spent talking. Changkyun and Minhyuk went to sleep because they didn't sleep yet, in other words, it’s morning. I might go back and add times so that it is less confusing.


	28. Plan

Meanwhile, Kihyun and Shownu. I wanted to add more description rather than dialogue, but think about it. How many people in real life would go around explaining things as if they are playing charades? 

////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////// 

They arrived inside the dorm, in the kitchen. Kihyun began walking to his room, with Shownu following him closely behind. Inside the room, Jooheon was tossing and turning in his bed, wide awake. He noticed their presence and turned over. 

"Kihyun?" Jooheon asked. "...And that is?" He glanced over to Shownu. 

"Yes, I'm Kihyun. That is the seventh member. No, I am not going to give you an explanation. Where are the others?" 

"I "They saw left them to in the the experimentation facility." place." Shownu whispered into Kihyun's ear, and Jooheon answered simultaneously. 

"...And you don't need to explain. I overheard Changkyun and Minhyuk talk. Apparently, you consumed Shownu and turned him into a new breed. Wonho is also a new breed." Jooheon added. 

Kihyun invited Jooheon out to the living room. They sat down and Kihyun went to get Hyungwon and Wonho. He opened the door and entered. 

"Wonho was also at the facility." Kihyun heard Shownu yell from the living room. 

Oh... He thought to himself as he tried to wake Hyungwon up. 

"It's only 5 AM!" Hyungwon whined. 

"Just get up." Kihyun stated. "This is serious matter." He yelled. 

"You always say that." Hyungwon continued to whine, but got up anyways. 

In the living room, Kihyun began explaining things to the members. Shownu got up to get drinks for the members mid-conversation. 

"This might bring shock to you, but I just regained my memories." Kihyun paused. Where should I start he asked himself. "Within the seven of us, there are five new breeds. Me, Hyungwon, Jooheon, Wonho, and Minhyuk. Minhyuk and Mr.Im turned us into new breeds, Wonho released us. There were ten new breeds in total. Either way, I consumed Shownu and he also became a new breed." Kihyun explained. 

"Wait... where are the other new breeds now?" Hyungwon asked, unusually calm. 

"That, I don't know." Kihyun answered, giving Hyungwon a strange look at is calm nature. 

Understanding the look, Hyungwon stated "I've always had strange cannibalistic tendencies." 

Jooheon, on the other hand looks like he had just saw a ghost. Shownu came back with the water and gave a cup to Jooheon, waking him up from his daze. 

"Thanks, hyung." He stated. 

"What are we planning to do?" Shownu asked. 

"Well, I personally want to invade the facility and take them down, but are you up to it?" Kihyun suggested. 

"I'll do whatever you wish to do." Shownu responded, then glanced at the other two. "What are you guys going to do?" 

Hyungwon and Jooheon made eye contact, then looked at the other two. "Not sure." 

Kihyun assumed the two were going to continue to live their lives normally, but he still wanted to introduce them to the new breeds' world. 

"Come with me." Kihyun ordered. The three followed him out the front door, into the white tunnel. 

He showed them around the new breeds' world. They explored Kihyun's territory, with Shownu's territory following after. Kihyun taught them how to identify if a land is open to public, or is protected by a border. 

"You see this line?" Kihyun pointed to a dark green line surrounding an area. "Beyond it is a private land, you can't see it. The green line identifies the land, differentiating it from the edge." 

"Oh." Shownu stated suddenly. "I didn't notice it when I almost crossed into your land." 

"Right." Kihyun started. "The edge was in between our land, therefore the green line wasn't marked." 

They continued walking, and Kihyun lead them to a map. The map indicated public areas, private areas, and unknown areas. Unknown areas are private areas that new breeds do not wish to put on the map. Every time a new location is created, the location appears on the map. 

They explored some more, then Kihyun returned them back to the dorm. They sat back down and began discussing some things. 

"As you have probably noticed, time passes by much quicker in the new breeds' world." Kihyun informed them. 

"There were so many lands!" Jooheon exclaimed. "I wonder how many new breeds there are!" 

"From my memory, there were ten people to be turned into new breeds, they probably consumed others and mult-" Kihyun's statement was cut short by Wonho's presence. 

"Kihyun!" Wonho yelled. "You can't attack the facility! They're prepared, with some kind of robot!" 

"Shownu said he saw you at the facility. You're working with them aren't you?" Kihyun questioned. 

"I promise you, I'm not." Wonho pleaded. Kihyun knew Wonho well enough to know if he was telling the truth or not. "If we attack, we'll need more people." He looked over at Jooheon and Hyungwon. 

"This is it for Monsta X then?" Hyungwon stated. 

"I doubt it." Wonho paused. "Mr.Im stated something about releasing the four most promising new breeds. It seems as if it was planned or something." 

They began discussing their plan of attack when Kihyun noticed something. "You know that Hyungwon and Jooheon are new breeds?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Sorry, I regained most of my memory when I transitioned into my new breed form. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if I could trust you." Wonho answered. 

"So we're going with this plan?" Wonho asked. 

"I guess." Kihyun responded, while the others nodded.


	29. Attack

Hyungwon and Jooheon were to stay in the waking world as backup. They were told to go to sleep, and enter the new breeds' world mentally. If the members needed help, they could send a signal to them, as long as they remain in the Green Garden or Shownu's territory. 

The three envisioned their choice of weapons. Kihyun created a knife (resembling a mangbetu), Shownu created a hunting rifle, and Wonho created a scalpel and scissors. They each had a pouch of bombs just incase. The bombs varied from grenades to electromagnetic. Jooheon gave them pieces of strong magnetic, because according to his instinct, they would need it. 

After preparing their weapons, they entered the facility, through the hole in level twenty-four. Instantaneously after they arrived in the facility, their weapons vanished. Great. 

They tried to retreat, but the hole was closed off. Robots began moving forward to attack. Shownu urged the other two on, insisting that he could handle this robot vs. robot. 

At first, he fought them directly. Even if they were AI, they still acted upon a sequence. Shownu only dodged the attack to observe their sequence. After he determined the pattern, he began attacking. He had to be on guard at all times, since it was five on one. The robots surprisingly didn't attack all at once. Seeing that the other robots didn't attack, Shownu decided to switch opponent. Once he attack one of the robots that were watching, the robot he originally fought stopped. 

He remembered the magnets Jooheon gave and removed them from his pocket. Immediately after he took out the magnet, the robots all started moving towards him. He tossed the magnet at the entrance and they all crashed into each other, causing an explosion. Shownu took this chance to move forward. 

Up ahead, he saw Wonho and Kihyun fighting against four other robots. On the ground were the remains of two robots. "Use your magnet!" Shownu yelled. 

They both removed their magnets and tossed it at the wall, the robots collided and blew up the wall. Coming out from the wall were five more robots. 

"If what Mr.Im said was true. This is the last batch." Wonho stated. "Kihyun use your magnet." he added. 

"What?" Kihyun yelled. "I used mine! Use yours!" 

"I also used mine!" Wonho countered. 

The robots leaped almost landing on Kihyun. Shownu grabbed a table and tossed it at the robot. "Pay attention! You were able to knock out two, right? Three on five, it shouldn't be that hard." Shownu ordered. 

The other two got back on track and began fighting. "There's a chip. If you hit the right spot, they will self destruct." Kihyun glanced down at his arm. "Be careful though, personal experience." 

His left forearm was covered in bruises and scratches. He lost control over the arm, which means he had only one arm to fight with. They were able to put off the robots well, but couldn't kill any of them. Two of the robots were observing. Again? Shownu thought. 

Wonho launched himself at a robot and kicked its head off. He then reached down to yank the chip out. The robot scraped his arm, but he continued to pull on the chip. He managed to pull the chip out, but his arm was a bloody mess. 

Blood? Shownu thought as he tried to transition into his new breed form. "It works!" He exclaimed. "I didn't think it would because-" 

The other two members also transitioned into their new breed form, they had the advantage now, since new breeds were close to immortal. Kihyun bit one of the robots, which triggered the self destruction. He quickly tossed the robot aside knocking out the robot Shownu was dealing with. Two in one. Shownu's spiky arms would only get stuck inside of the robots, so he decided to use his large figured to push them against the wall. Wonho's rope-like arms could slip into the robots and remove the chip easily. 

They each took care of one robot and continued to search for the three scientists. The first person they met was Mr.Im, he stood in the middle of the hallway, as if waiting for them to come. 

"You live up to my expec-" Mr.Im started speaking, but was cut off when Kihyun launched up on to him. "Don't be so hasty." He stated as he calmly pushed Kihyun off. 

Mr.Im whistled and a large blue object came, a blue object that Wonho is familiar with. "If you would just let me merg-" Mr.Im's statement was cut off once again, this time because of Wonho. 

Wonho jumped and wrapped his arms around the blue thing. He began biting it. It tasted disgusting, which cause Wonho to vomit. Mr.Im stood there smirking at what he saw. 

"This thing. It's a brain made up of millions of hamster hearts. You know how people refer to their heart rather than brain when they talk about thoughts, that's at least true for hamsters." Mr.Im stated still enjoying the sight. 

)()()()()()( 

"Let's go now." Kihyun stated. "While he is still preoccupied with Wonho." 

"We're just going to leave him?" Shownu asked, slightly angered. 

"Trust him." Kihyun stated before pulling Shownu away. 

They searched the building and found Changkyun and Minhyuk sleeping. Kihyun decided to kill them before they woke up, since it would be a quick kill. 

Shownu stood at the door, he was only here to support Kihyun if he needed help. A part of him wanted to watch Kihyun kill, while the other part of him didn't. He turned around to face the hallway, fighting the urge to watch. 

Kihyun walked over to the bed, tears almost leaving his eyes. Changkyun was snuggling up against Minhyuk. What did he want to do? He climbed the bed and straddled Minhyuk. To his surprise, Minhyuk's eyes opened, he was wide awake. 

"Do you know how to kill a new breed?" Minhyuk asked, whispering. "If you want to kill me, you have to eliminate my existence." He chuckled. "I doubt you can do that." 

Memories flowed through Kihyun's mind. He remembered memories of the Minhyuk he despised. Then he remembered the memories of the Minhyuk of Monsta X. The memories of the happy and cheerful Minhyuk played in his mind, causing a few tears to fall. 

"Who are you?" Kihyun asked. 

"What the hell? That's what you ask? I'm Minhyu-" Kihyun screamed while Minhyuk spoke. 

"Not that!" Kihyun was now bawling. "Are you the scientist, or are you my friend?" Changkyun woke up at the sudden sound and removed himself from the situation. 

"I'm both." Minhyuk stated. "If you want me to be your friend, accept me as the scientist. If you want to kill me, accept me as your friend." 

"Nonsense!" Kihyun screamed, as he transitioned into his new breed form and bit Minhyuk's head off. 

Minhyuk transitioned into his new breed form. Claws formed from his knuckles, and ears grew from his hair. Compared to the other new breeds, Minhyuk was surprisingly cute. 

A part of Minhyuk wanted to survive, the other part wanted to return to Monsta X. He knew he couldn't return to Monsta X, it was kill or be killed. Free will? What's the point of having free will if you are not capable of acting upon it? He asked himself as he launched himself at Kihyun. 

Kihyun bit onto Minhyuk. Holding him in his mouth, he began to speak. "I do not have to erase your existence. That's way too simple. I will trap you in my garden, and you will get tortured everyday. Knowing you, you probably won't feel guilt, which means I will have to physically torture you everyday. The suffocation room, that's going to be your first experience. Then slowly, you will end up tainting my garden a beautiful red." Kihyun stated as he began to swallow Minhyuk whole. "Now go to sleep within me." 

)()()()()()( 

Changkyun crawled off the bed and walked to the door. He asked Shownu "What's going on?" when he saw him. 

"Changkyun! Dodge!" Shownu stated as he turned around and attacked him. 

Shownu attached Changkyun to his spikes, causing Changkyun’s back to bleed, coating the spikes in vibrant blood. He walked into the next room, placed Changkyun on a table and smashed his head until he was unconscious. Shownu began petting Changkyun's hair. A part of him wants to torture and kill Changkyun, the other part wants to let him go. The choice in between is to kill him fast. Shownu stopped petting his hair, then opened his mouth wide. He put Changkyun in head first, then pushed him down his throat.This is probably how snakes feel. Shownu thought to himself. 

The feeling in his stomach felt amazing. The stomach acids were slowly tearing away at Changkyun, Shownu hugged himself so savour the feeling. 

Shownu returned to the room to find Kihyun sitting on the ground, smiling, yet crying. He walked over to Kihyun and held him in a close embrace. 

"You ate him, right?" Shownu began patting Kihyun's back. "I just ate Changkyun, it's fine." He added. "Let's go check on Wonho, okay?" 

Kihyun nodded against Shownu. They stood up and returned to the location. Flame and smoke flew everywhere. When they awoken, the next thing they knew was that they were back in the new breeds' world, but were they really? 

)()()()()()( 

Wonho continued to tear the blue thing apart, but it kept on regenerating. He tried to attack different areas, but it didn't seem to have a weak spot. 

"You know." Mr.Im paused. "There's only two ways that have been documented, two ways to kill new breeds." 

Wonho ignored Mr.Im and tried to attack it differently. Blue liquid dripped from the twitching brain on to the ground. The liquid had the same viscosity as gasoline, and had a similar scent. 

Mr.Im decided to stop talking and began to watch Wonho in amusement. Wonho changed back to his human form and began tearing at it with his nails. He felt some sort of lump in his pocket and reached his hand in to remove the item. A lighter? 

Mr.Im began speaking again. "One way, is to to eliminate their existence. The other way, is to burn it." 

Without thinking twice, Wonho lit the lighter and dropped it on to the blue thing. That was when he realized. If I burn this thing, I would die along with it. By the time he realized, it was too late.


	30. Result

A few days passed after the event. Jooheon and Hyungwon still lived inside the same dorm. Monsta X had disbanded, due to unknown reasons. Jooheon debut as a solo rapper, and Hyungwon returned to being a model, still training under Starship. 

)()()()()()( 

The four members of Monsta X, Shownu, Kihyun, Changkyun, and Wonho sat inside the dorm that Shownu created. It's only been a day since the event. 

Turns out, fire only eliminates the human side of them. There's only one way to kill a new breed, and that is to eliminate their existence. It seems simple, but even if someone truly wanted to kill a new breed, it isn't that easy. They would have to eliminate the memory of them from everyone that has encountered them. This includes the person who honked at them sometime, any slight interaction would have to be eliminated. 

Kihyun trapped Minhyuk inside a well within his garden. As he promised, the first torture would be the suffocation room. Kihyun got up from the couch and got ready to leave to the well. 

"Where are you going?" Shownu asked. 

"To complete the promise." Kihyun responded, then left. 

|||||/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\||||| 

Kihyun created a ladder and climbed down the well. Minhyuk's arms and legs were chained up. It wasn't like he could escape the well anyways. Kihyun had put security systems all around the areas, connecting to the chains as well. 

"It's time for the first torture... As promised." Kihyun stated, his voice emotionless. 

He pulled Minhyuk from out of the well and took him to the far edge of his garden. There was a large box, with thick sides. Kihyun forcefully pushed Minhyuk into the room. He shut the door and the lights and surveillance cameras. Kihyun returned to the dorm and the camera. 

A part of them wanted to watch, the other part didn't. Kihyun was satisfied with knowing that Minhyuk would suffer, but he still wanted to watch. He wanted to watch both out of his free will and his instinct. 

)()()()()()( 

Minhyuk looked around the room, it didn't look bad. He thought Kihyun was going to fill the air with toxic gases, but he didn't. At each corner there was something enjoyable. One corner had pizza, the other had an ipad, and the final two had furniture. 

Minhyuk grabbed a slice of pizza and went to sit on a couch. Everything was enjoyable so far. The ipad started ringing, so Minhyuk got up to pick it up. There was a text message from Kihyun. 

Kihyun : About now, for the average person. 

Minhyuk finished the pizza and decided to lay on the bed. Just as he was about to lay down, his vision blurred. He fell to the ground and started hyperventilating. Trying his best, Minhyuk struggled but finally reached the door. He knocked on it weakly. He held his breath and managed to sit upwards, leaning against the wall. After a few minutes, he finally collapsed. 

)()()()()()( 

Kihyun turned off the television and walked over to the room. On his way there, he thought to himself That was disappointing. I guess I expected too much. Kihyun opened the door to allow fresh air in, then pulled Minhyuk out. He harshly dropped him back into the well and returned to the dorm. 

)()()()()()( 

"You think they made it?" Hyungwon asked Jooheon one night. 

"Even if they did, we wouldn't know." Jooheon paused. "It's not like we can return there." 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

That night, Jooheon had a strange dream. 

"Jooheon, I missed you." Jooheon heard Changkyun's voice.   
He turned around but no one was to be found. 

"Changkyun?" Jooheon screamed into the darkness. "Where are you?"   
Jooheon felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. 

"Right here." Changkyun stated, as he manifested from the darkness.


	31. Epilogue

If it isn't obvious enough... this is Hyungwon speaking. 

 

////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////// 

"After that day, when Jooheon woke up saying he met Changkyun, he disappeared. They're gone now, that is the truth. Will I ever see them again? That night was the last night. I can only remember their names, but not their faces. The last time I saw them, the last time the seven of us were together, we were in the red garden. They promised we would meet again, meet again as new breeds. 

Monsta X, Monsters, new breeds. The society we reside in, is in protection. In reality, there is war between the planets. I guess the X Clan is broken now. 

 

There was actually a university researching new breeds. That's where I work at now. Along with my new clan, I will fight for our planet."


	32. Conclusion

This story took a turn... I created the epilogue at chapter 17, things didn't go exactly as planned but I still managed to make it match to ending I had in mind. There's my first story. It was mainly for my own satisfaction but why not post it? So I did... 

 

For my future plans for stories : https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1153519/plans-table-of-contents-stories 

For the symbol glossary : https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1152746/symbol-glossary-symbols


End file.
